Indoctrination Alleviation
by TheLadyIntegra
Summary: AU-WW2-Nazi/Jew-It had started when they were children. What young Hollow didn't look up to their great symbol of patriotism, Lord Aizen? He directs them in War and persecution and they follow blindly. Can she save them before all of their humanity dies?
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N! MUST READ!**

Okay, so you all know that this is AU (alternate universe) but I need to give you some background for you to understand what's happening in this story.

I came up with this idea because we're studying WW2 for History and I began to wonder if a Nazi ever fell in love with a Jew while looking after the Concentration camps. I mean, surely a few Jew's got Stockholm syndrome for their captors? And, surely not all Nazi's were bad? Just misguided perhaps? I dunno…I find it difficult to think that an ENTIRE organization could be made up of sadists and psychopaths. No doubt they did evil things, but I just had to wonder whether any perhaps developed Lima Syndrome?

Please understand that I'm not trying to make light of WW2 by creating a Bleach parody of it. But the violence and general horror of it inspired me so darn much. I just HAD to do something with it, and while I was going to write an original story, doesn't give nearly as great feedback. And, while I am passionate about history, I only have it covered to a grade 9 level, pretty shoddy to base a story on it. So this is in no way meant to downplay on the terrors of that time. I just wanted to write a Nazi/Jew story but didn't have enough faith in my factual knowledge. Now, by turning it into a Bleachiverse thing I can manipulate the facts as I please. I am in no way biased against Jew's, Germans etc. 'Kay?

But I decided that I couldn't just have them as Nazi's and Jews cause that'd be difficult to mould into Bleach, what with racial issues and such. For example, Zommari couldn't have been a nazi since he's black. And Arrancar couldn't be stereotypical blond haired blue eyed Aryans given their crazy hair colors. Also, I didn't want to cause offense by accidentally saying the wrong thing or something abhorrently incorrect. So you see my predicament.

So instead, I've decided to recreate a WW2 setting but rename the Nazi's into Arrancar, the Jews into Shinigami and Hitler into Aizen. Joo see?

So, this is how it works: There are no separate dimensions, just good old planet Earth. Except, planet Earth now has only three countries, or only three that I'm dealing with. They are Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Karakura. Not very original, but meh.

EVERYONE IS HUMAN! In terms of powers, it's basically hand-to-hand fighting, normal martial arts and of course, my favorite, your skill and speed with a gun. While the Espada and some Shinigami may seem super powered in regards to inhuman strength and speed, it will be extremely downplayed. Nothing compared to their normal powers. Also, Orihime's healing, while strange and somewhat mystical, is NOT a rejection of events. It's just gypsy healing P:

The land of Hueco Mundo (Germany!) is where the Hollow (Germans) come from. It's just a word, they're not really hollow. As I said, everyone is human! And they will be sorted into the Arrancar, for ordinary Nazi's, while the Espada will be the equivalent of the SS (Schutzstaffel) who were Hitler's personal guards.

The Shinigami (Jews) are also normal humans that are being targeted by the Arrancar. Aizen was a Shinigami, but became the leader of the Hollow and started the Arrancar, bringing together the Espada when he was dissatisfied with them. Do you see how that sorta fits in with Hitler? Hitler was actually Austrian, not German, but her became the leader of Germany and started the Nazi's. Eventually he didn't trust them anymore and created the Schutzstaffel. So there is that.

Then, there are the Karakuran's (what Germans would count as homosexuals, gypsy's, communists, blacks etc.) basically the left over people that aren't Shinigami but that the Hollow hate just as bad. In WW2 these people were targeted just as badly as the Jews, so I'm turning them into Karakurans. Ingenious, no?

Basically, just picture the early 1900's, cars are still fairly new, but definitely becoming more popular. It's exactly like WW2 in terms of procedure, death and concentration camps, guns, etc. horrible stuff. WW2 really disgusted me. I'm serious, the stuff that went on was SICK, so beware, this will be a Dark Fic. But this also means no swords, sorry for you! But I've always wanted to see Ulquiorra with a gun! He would look sooooo sexy! OMG, *nosebleed*.

Enjoy! And sorry for this long-ass intro. I just needed you all to read it to understand the setting for this story ^^

* * *

><p><strong>INDOCTRINATION ALLEVIATION<strong>

**Capture**

"Where are we going?" The small girl whispered, burying her head into the older girl's chest, tiny hands fisting into her thin blouse. Tears leaked from the child's sad eyes, hinting of horrors that a little girl should never have witnessed. "I wanna go home…"

Orihime placed a calming hand atop Ururu's head, her own eyes stinging with treacherous tears. It was her job to be strong, for both of them. But somehow…somehow, she just couldn't manage it. "I know," She replied softly, "I know…"

The pale, auburn haired, gray-eyed girl of about sixteen sighed heavily, pressing the child's face into her impressive chest. She had a pretty, naturally round face, though it was shockingly thin from lack of food. A fairly voluptuous and appealing figure would not last long without food…

And the dark haired, blue-eyed child in her lap would fair no better.

The rail freight car jostled and bounced, and Orihime clutched the child to her, huddling herself into the corner of the small box they traveled in. The Arrancar had picked them up out on the open road almost two hours ago, and just like that, they were confined to a stuffy, scorching hot cart with seventeen other people. There were benches lining the four walls of the cart, with gaps in the corners. She had wedged herself into one such gap, a woman sitting on a bench above her on either side. She felt more secure, almost hidden on the ground, the rest of them above her…At least she would be less noticeable if they stopped again, and the Arrancar came to check on the crowded little box.

A man lay in the middle of the cart, spread out over the floor, moaning. According to the others, he had been in the cart for almost seven days now without food or water. She tightened her hold over Ururu, maternal instincts hissing at her with the very thought.

Orihime Inoue was not a professional Shinigami, but she was the next worst thing: a gypsy from Karakura. She and her caravan had been attacked by the soldiers almost a week before. Her heart ached as she thought of the people she had left behind when she had fled. Ishida, her dear Ishida, had forced her to run. Begged her. He had assured her that they were right behind her with Chad and Tatsuki…and now they were gone. Were they in one of the cars? Were they already wherever they were going? Were they even alive?

She sighed into Ururu's hair, trying to blink back tears for the child's sake. But she couldn't help herself – She was continuously replaying the memory.

_'Inoue-san, get the heck out of here!' Ishida shouted to her from some way away, hidden, as she was, beneath one of the caravans wagons. The gypsies were screaming as they attempted to outrun, or even attack the Arrancar. Shots were heard all over the camp. Ishida called out to her, even as an Arrancar bearing horse charged passed him. His blue eyes were desperate and pleading, and she felt a silent tear slowly make its lonely path down her cheek. _

_'Ishi…Ishida-kun.' She whispered with a muted sob. She wouldn't leave him. She couldn't! 'I wont leave you Ishida-kun!' she shouted over, from behind her small wagon. Ishida was on his stomach, mirroring her position and holding his chest up on his elbows The sounds of shots and horses hooves thudding and screams were enough to ensure that no one really noticed their loud way of communicating._

_Ishida looked pained and she saw him mouthing her name in a desperate plea. She shook her head, sobbing. He looked pained for a moment, but then shouted over,_

_'If you go, I'll be right behind you! I just need to find Chad and Tatsuki! Go get a head start!'_

_She swallowed thickly, but it sounded reasonable to her. He had a better chance of sneaking around and finding Chad and her best friend without worrying about her. She had faith in him. He had his bow, which he had made himself, and she knew his archery skills were excellent. He wouldn't be able to defend himself against a gun, but she knew he would be able to make things work if he stayed hidden and only let fly when necessary. _

_Orihime nodded, although she had trouble returning his sad smile. She shuffled backwards on her elbows and peeked behind her to check no one was close to the back of the wagon, next to a solitary tree and an open field. On the other side of the field were woods she knew well. If she could make it across the field without getting shot, she could navigate her way through them without trouble. _

_She saw a few others attempting to try the same thing, but she saw only two make it across, and she couldn't tell who they were. She almost began hyperventilating as she watched several others, who attempted to escape across the field, get shot in the back and fall, not rising again. So many who tried didn't make it out._

But she had managed to escape and flee to an abandoned and ransacked town.

Well, almost abandoned.

Ururu had been hiding in the closet of the house Orihime had entered, searching for food. The child had burst forth from the cupboard as soon as she heard the bustle in the kitchen. She had barreled right in, and stared in horror at her dead parents. A man with blue-black hair, covered entirely in black tar, making him look like he had ebony skin, and a dark haired woman with beautiful green eyes and a neatly trimmed fringe…

Ururu had screamed and run out, leaving Orihime to chase after her.

The little girl had kept the same, hopeless and terrified expression the entire time they had traveled together along the open dirt road, occasionally stopping by a farm to search for any scraps of food.

But the only things the Arrancar had left in their wake were bodies. All food had either been taken or destroyed. The best they had come upon was a pigs slop barrel and water trough. The pig itself was nowhere to be seen…

It had been almost two days since the last time they had had food and water, and she had no idea how close they were to their destination. Not that she assumed they would get food and water upon reaching it.

Orihime felt the dreadful feeling of despondency settle in her stomach. She had not seen or heard from her friends at all, and she had no way of knowing if they had been killed trying to escape or if they had made it and were safe. Or maybe they were on this very train. All she knew was that she would have to look after her and Ururu's survival on her own from now on, and to her shame, she wasn't sure she wanted to survive.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra Schiffer, high ranking officer of the Espada and one of Lord Aizen's most trusted men, observed quietly as the long line of rail freight cars came to a stop, his hands tucked into the pockets of his white uniform. Narrowing his emerald eyes at the boxes that contained the enemies of his country, he blew his whistle and issued various men to each cart. The trash inside would in all likelihood be unable to walk, but he was fully prepared for all resistance.<p>

The men all rushed to do his bidding, their white uniforms rustling as they marched in neat lines towards different sections of the cars. They all saluted as they came past, respect, fear and admiration for the commanding officer of their section motivating their obedience. Ulquiorra, despite his strange appearance, was every bit as powerful in strength and mind as befit his station.

A small, and slender figure hid well-defined muscles and a body chiselled to suite an Espada. Pale skin, courtesy of his mother, ebony hair and emerald eyes courtesy of his father. Ulquiorra Schiffer was an imposing figure. He was fiercely loyal to Lord Aizen, and had climbed through his ranks with neither ambition nor a want for power, but rather with sheer skill and a true belief in the word of the Traitor, as he had been christened by his people. Shinigami, he had been told, were a plague upon their nation, as were the Karakuran's they aligned themselves with.

A man with a thorough understanding of the human mind, Ulquiorra could be an astonishing manipulator of thoughts and beliefs, despite his naturally frank and honest call-a-spade-a-spade nature.

It was ironic that a man with such a magnificent grasp on propaganda and mind control had in fact been brainwashed so easily.

Ulquiorra watched as hundreds of Shinigami, and the occasional Karakuran was pulled forth from the cars, some stumbling away and falling flat on their faces from lack of food. Some had become almost skeletal already, while others eyed the surrounding Arrancar and commanding Espada warily, stances defensive.

Ulquiorra's eyes shot to a boy of about nineteen that had slowly been approaching one of his men, another Espada, a flash of steel glinting in his hand under a frayed sleeve.

In less then a second, Ulquiorra was behind the boy, gun cocked and rested against his head with one hand, the other still tucked neatly into his pocket. The boy froze, entire body trembling, while his target stopped in the middle of pulling out a teenage girl carrying a small child. The tall, well-built, blue-haired man tilted his head back, revealing handsome, sharp and proud features. His eyebrows seemed to lock his face into a permanent scowl, and when he bared his teeth he exposed exaggerated canines. He frowned at Ulquiorra, who met the look with an elegantly raised brow, as if to say '**_you're_** glaring at **_me_?**'

The Espada turned back with slow, deliberate movements, ignoring the quivering young man and Ulquiorra to pick the teenage girl up and out of the car, setting her on shaky feet. Dusting his hands off on his open, white jacket before turning around fully and observing his commander and the kid who had attempted to attack him.

"Seems you let your guard down, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra remarked wryly, narrowing green eyes at his subordinate. Grimmjow simply grinned, somehow managing to smirk and glare at the same time. Ulquiorra briefly, and not for the first time, thought over the merits of shooting the ridiculous son of a bitch whom he for some reason counted as a friend. As usual though, he disregarded the thought as soon as it entered his mind.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had a relationship that was indefinable at best. Both had grown up in the same town and both had 'played' together as children, and by 'play' it meant 'beat the crap out of each other', on a daily basis. Ulquiorra had always had the upper hand however, resulting in a friendly rivalry between the two until they were both sixteen, when they had been recruited as Arrancar, Lord Aizen's personal army. Up until that moment though, Grimmjow had always been in either his company, or his younger sister by four years, Damita. The two had been introduced and immediately had reached an understanding about each other. The three of them were practically inseparable in their childhood, while Grimmjow's younger sister by a year, Neliel joined them when she felt the need. Nel was not nearly as brash as the other three. Ulquiorra was their unofficial leader in mischief in the small town of Las Noches where they had grown up. Most of Aizen's top Arrancar, or 'Espada' had grown up in that town as that was where his palace resided.

That time seemed a century away. He was no longer connected to the easily angered boy that the other Espada remembered. None of them had seen what he had seen. None of them knew…

Five years later they had met under obscene circumstances. Grimmjow was busy beating the life out of a Shinigami man and his teenage son in an alcohol induced rage while their wife and younger child watched on in terror. Ulquiorra had stepped in and simply shot the entire family in less then a second, the screams and shouts getting on his nerves.

Grimmjow had not recognized his old friend and had charged him, screaming about stealing his prey. Ulquiorra had promptly kicked the bigger mans ass.

The next morning, had woken up to Ulquiorra pouring a bucket of cold water on his face.

_The muscular man spluttered slightly, screwing his eyes shut and hoisting himself onto his elbow to spit the water out of his mouth. With a furious glare he looked up Ulquiorra man, crouching on his haunches next to him. He had rested his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging between his lags. The bucket that had held the water lay next to him._

'_Who the fuck are you?' Grimmjow asked angrily, swinging himself into a sitting position and staring with narrowed eyes. Ulquiorra remained silent, his two, eerie green orbs watching the blue haired man between messy, feather- like strands of raven hair._

'_You don't remember me, Grimmjow?' He asked tonelessly. It wasn't surprising. The last time he had seen Grimmjow he had been screaming in fury at his father. He had been a different person back then. But something, probably his voice and the way he said the older man's name must have sparked some recognition._

'_Ulquiorra?' He asked incredulously. 'Ulquiorra Schiffer?'_

_His expression didn't change, although Grimmjow's stretched into a grin. 'Son of a bitch, it really is you!'_

'_Apparently.' Came his dry reply. Ignoring the comment, Grimmjow glanced around him, seeing that they were under a large, material gazebo. Outside and around were several carts and men came and went, not paying the two much attention._

'_Where are we?' He asked. Ulquiorra didn't even blink. It was different. He was different. They both were…_

Since then they had quickly become 'friends' again, though both had changed drastically. Ulquiorra, who had strangely enough been the more aggressive and quick to anger one when they were children, had now become a stoic and rational commander. Grimmjow, who had been the quieter and more sensitive one, had also taken a complete personality change after embracing alcohol as a refuge. They still shared the occasional beer, and both had the ability to bring out the lost boy in the other, but there was no doubt that those years of war and violence had deteriorated their relationship.

Ulquiorra had also had a brief and mostly sexual relationship with Nel, but that had ended quickly enough when Ulquiorra had purposefully started to avoid her. Ulquiorra got bored with woman _fast_. He occasionally took one of the prettier Arrancar when he felt the need, but since Neliel, whose incessant cheeriness had set him on edge, he had found that all girls he lay with were nothing but two-dollar whores attracted to his body or his power.

Grimmjow didn't seem to mind these shallow excuses for females, and often spent a night with as many as three women in his tent. He was easily distracted by a pretty face and more often then not was a shameless womaniser, though he would trade off his whores for a brawl any night. Fights, bitches and drinks, Grimmjow had told him one night. Was there anything more to life?

To which Ulquiorra had promptly replied 'Lord Aizen'.

Grimmjow had left in disgust.

Speaking of…'bitches'…

His gaze flickered to the auburn haired girl that Grimmjow had set down, who had backed away from the three men, staring at the gun in fright. She was in fact somewhat pretty, and his expression immediately turned disapproving. That explained why his battle-ready comrade had not been paying attention. His gun shifted its place from the back of the young mans head and pointed firmly at the girls face. Her eyes widened and she took a reflexive step back, gaze flickering between he and Grimmjow, who stared inquiringly at his superior.

"Were you perhaps distracted?" Ulquiorra elaborated on his change of targets.

Grimmjow frowned at his commander, his would-be killer, and then at the girl. She stared wide-eyed down the barrel of the gun, and he noted her grip on the child in her arms tighten protectively. She lowered the kid down however, and pushed her behind her legs. Before their eyes, her gaze became almost defiant.

Grimmjow smirked then, stepped forward, and without taking his eyes off of the girl, snapped the neck of his attacker. The girl's hand immediately flew to her mouth to stifle a scream, and she knelt down, tears on her cheeks before covering the inquisitive eyes of her child, who stared at Grimmjow in wide-eyed shock. The boy fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"There." He said, turning crystal blue eyes to meet Ulquiorra's. "Loosen up, trigger-happy." He chuckled and pushed the gun away from the girl, placing it at his commander's side before walking past and slapping him across the back. "I owe you one."

Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow always had his mind on other things when it was supposed to be on work. It was like he looked for an excuse to be distracted. And when Grimmjow was distracted, wars could be started from his absentminded actions.

Keeping one eye on the kneeling girl, he placed his gun back into his belt. When the girl didn't move, he frowned, taking a step forward. She got to her feet and took one back, eyes widening again and hand coming to rest on the child's head, peeking curiously around her leg.

He halted.

With a frown, he pointed to a bustling group of prisoners being escorted down the road ahead of them. His soldiers marched in orderly lines on either side of the procession, while some mingled in with the crowd.

"Go." He said tonelessly.

The girl was frozen for a second, glancing at the prisoners being herded like cattle. A deepened frown from Ulquiorra was all it took for her to gather up her brat and patter along down the grass, bare feet grazing across the dirt road. Her long, flowing blue skirt had become thin and practically see-through, giving a near perfect view of her bare bottom. That might explain part of Grimmjow's interest.

"Karakuran" Ulquiorra murmured under his breath, deciding that her clothing could not mark her as a Shinigami. She was probably a Gypsy from Karakura whose caravan had been attacked. She possessed the long hair of a Gypsy, and her attire seemed to fit, what with the bangles on her ankle and the complicated, if messy, twist her hair was in. Also, he knew that a caravan had been attacked near where he remembered them picking her up. They had made many stops along the way to pick up stragglers that were foolish enough to wonder along the tracks. He eyed the kimono-clad child in her arms, who was gazing at him with big, sad eyes from over the girls shoulder. The child however, was definitely a Shinigami. Large, blue-black eyes framed with long, thick lashes and dark hair. Not ugly. Just…Shinigami.

He turned away from the pair, coming face to face with a smiling young woman possessing long, green hair and hazel eyes, her nose only centimetres away from his. She cocked her head at him as he stared blankly at her, invading his personal space. "Why so thoughtful, Ulquiorra?" She giggled, eyes grazing the back of the Gypsy girl. "Ooooh, she's so pretty! I hope she lasts long…"

Ulquiorra scoffed. "Please, Neliel. That trash will die within a few days, if lucky. She is not nearly strong enough to survive where she's going and she will spend her energy on keeping that child alive."

Neliel pouted. "Awww…"

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes, walking past her.

"Run along, ridiculous woman. Your brother should be somewhere amongst the prisoners with Nnoitora and my sister. Go bother them."

Nel's expression turned half serious as she followed him, her eyes rested upon the corpse of the man Grimmjow had killed. "This one?" She asked, gesturing to the body.

"He tried to kill your brother."

Neliel threw her hands up in exasperation. "When will they learn it's useless to resist? It'll only get them killed…"

Ulquiorra didn't bother replying, instead issuing with a wide sweep of his arm for a team of soldiers to drag away the bodies of the dead and of those to weak to walk along the dirt road to the concentration camp. They would be taken to the large ditch some twenty meters off the road.

When Neliel continued to follow him he sighed and turned around.

"They will realize that when they realize their own inferiority, and when that happens, they will beg to be slaves for Lord Aizen."

It was Neliel's turn to scoff. "In that case, this bloodshed will never end, because we all know that they are our equ-mmmmf!"

Ulquiorra had covered the woman's mouth with his hand and stared dangerously into her eyes. "Silence, Neliel! Should any one of these,' He gestured towards the working Arrancar, 'Hear you speak of such things, you will be locked away for treason!"

With slow, deliberate movements, he withdrew his hand from her mouth and glanced around at the soldiers, who mostly appeared to be too busy to notice what they had been saying. One, however, stared at Nel with wide, shocked eyes. Ulquiorra glared at him and in a flash of almost inhuman speed, had drawn his gun and placed a bullet between the man's eyes.

The Arrancar froze for a moment at the sound of a firing gun and the whump of their once-comrade's fallen body before continuing with their work, two men walking forward and dragging the body away. Ulquiorra put away his gun, turning to a sighing Neliel.

"Now I would appreciate it if you didn't make that necessary again."

Nel pursed her lips, but nodded once.

'Right…I'll go find Nnoitora.'

'That would be best. He will be pleased at your company.'

Neliel shook her head sadly. 'I don't know about that. Sometimes…Sometimes I think I'm just a quick fuck to him. Sometimes I think he's like…'

'Like me?' He finished for her, his eyes narrowing. It was partly true. Towards the end of their relationship, he had kept Neliel around because he could screw her without retching. Most other woman repulsed him.

But her eyes widened and she raised her hands up, waving them frantically.

'No! No, I know it wasn't like that with you! You just…' She trailed off, causing him to raise his brow in inquiry. 'I don't know…but it was different. Besides, we're friends now. And we never fought. Nnoitora and I fight all the time, and usually I like it, especially when he gets that look in his eyes that just says he wants to bend me over and -'

Ulquiorra raised a hand to stop her, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. 'Neliel, had I wanted to know the details of your renewed sex life, I would have asked.'

Nel frowned, placing her hands on her hips. 'Jealous?' She asked, sticking out her tongue childishly.

'Exceedingly.' He said tonelessly, and although his was face impassive, the teasing sarcasm was clear as he placed his hands in his pockets once again. Nel rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully, causing a slight, treacherous smirk to grace his lips.

'Yeah right, you're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'I assure you, I would do no such thing.' He replied seriously. She raised her eyebrows.

'What, make me feel better?'

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed, blocking out her grin before placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her away. She stumbled slightly down the grassy slope leading to the road. 'We will continue this when I am no longer in charge of moving an entire colony of prisoners. Now leave me be.'

Nel sighed but continued on her way, calling out a petulant 'You're no fun, Ulquiorra!' over her shoulder

'I am very much aware.' He replied evenly, watching her walking away and shaking her head.

Along the way she walked past a man, a Shinigami in his mid thirties. He was skeletal beneath his ragged clothes. Ulquiorra watched as he reached out a hand to grab at her ankle, and he already and his hand on his gun as Nel froze, hand withdrawing her own weapon and firing it without thought.

He relaxed and watched as the man's hand fell limply away, and Nel stared in mild surprise at the body.

He watched as she turned and walked away, completely disregarding the death. Yes, if even kindred sprits such as the gentle Neliel could be turned to Genocide, his Lord Aizen was a great Lord indeed…

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes on her back. Nel may have felt that all humans were equal, but her actions told a different story. It was the only reason he had not silenced her himself. Nel was not dangerous to their cause, and so she was allowed to live. Such trivial things as relationships, sexual or other, would not burden him should that change. He was a commander, and if any of them, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Neliel or anybody else, began to show signs of actual insubordination he would be obligated to end their lives.

Unwilling or treacherous soldiers could not hinder Lord Aizen. Neliel was harmless, for the moment, but he would have to watch her. If she became dangerous he would have to be prepared to do what had to be done. The only person who he would have an extremely hard time silencing should she turn treasonous would be Damita, his sister. Luckily, he mused, there was almost no chance of that. Damita followed his word without question and seemed to get a thrill whenever he showed he approved of her actions.

He turned around as Nel disappeared into the crowd, marshaling the remaining men, the clean-up crew and giving out orders at random. He would follow the crowd soon enough, and he would probably have to check up on the trio, and search for his sister. In fact, he was certain that his sister and Grimmjow had caused the seemingly large commotion going on near the middle of the processional. Combined the two were the most troublesome pair he had yet to deal with. His sisters brain and Grimmjow's brawn were probably enough to soil the entire operation. He had heard the three gunshots, and he grit his teeth.

Yes…he would have to make a plan to separate those two once they got inside. They would stir no end of trouble with the prisoners.

Ulquiorra turned his gaze to the large wall surrounding the circumference of Camp Menos. The prisoners were due there, where some would survive no more then a few hours. Even the strongest, healthiest men would only last about a month. The wall seemed hazy and almost blue in the waning light. Soon enough tracks would be built closer to the camp and it would no longer be necessary to walk for two days to get there.

With one last order to the remaining men, he made his way down to the road, quickly catching up to the stragglers. He needed to find his sister and Grimmjow…and when he did, they'd probably be in the middle of a large circle of bodies. He frowned in displeasure at the panic stricken Karakuran's and Shinigami that attempted to push through the walls of his men. Those that did were shot as they made their way down the slight, grassy slope leading off either side of the dirt road. Their bodies tumbled down and came to rest in grotesque, crumpled heaps.

Idiots. His hands still calmly in his pockets, Ulquiorra felt a quiet anger stir when he saw what had minutes ago been a smooth processional break into chaos. He would have too see what had happened.

* * *

><p>AN:

Well, what did you guys think? I'm fairly pleased with this, and I seriously hope I didn't make anyone too OOC. I can just picture Ulquiorra as a kid as having been one feisty little bugger while Grimmjow was all quiet and reserved xD I know he seemed to have a lot more emotion then Arrancar Ulquiorra would have, but he is human now (even though he's a psychologically scarred and indoctrinated one who apparently had issues with his father) so he would have more emotions. His relationship with Nel was something I think is actually possible. Nel is a lot like Orihime, just a lot more self confident. But, never fear! Nel belongs to Nnoitora, the bastard xD and Orihime to Ulquiorra P:

And, for all you GrimNel fans, I do apologize for making them siblings. But, I mean, they do look like they could be brother and sister! The hair colors are fairly similar, and I LIKE big brother Grimm! As for my OC, Damita, some of you might recognize her from my other two fics. I always have her in my stories as Ulquiorra's sister. She is also a love interest for Grimmjow and his partner in crime =D For those of you wondering about her, she is twenty-two, the same as Orihime. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are both twenty-six, Nel is twenty-five, Nnoitora is twenty-seven and Ururu is nine.

**Please review! And also, I hope no one is offended by this WW2 adaption. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo again! I'm about to do my review responses, and I know that irritates some people (particularly, I'm assuming, the people who _didn't_ review xD) so just skip down to that little line above the chapter title and then you can begin!

Okay, now, onto my review replies P:

**MJLCoyoteStarrk** – Hallo there! Yes! I love European History too, and I've studied my History textbook back to front. Unfortunately, I live in South Africa, so there's only one section on Europe and the rest in on Apartheid… -.-' But I've done quite a bit of online research for this, so hopefully I'll be able to do those assassination attempts justice. Obviously, they're gonna be very loosely based on the actual things, but there _will_ be opposing forces to Hitle- I mean Aizen xD lawls. I think that this story is gonna follow an AU version of the Bleach plot. Not saying anymore (don't wanna spoil the surprise!) but just bare it in mind ^^

**Yoona **– Aww man, I'm kinda sad about that :( My intention by placing Nel with Ulquiorra was most definitely NOT to imply that he has a 'type'. I just needed him to have had a past sexual relationship with someone, in order to humanize him a bit more. :/ And I figured, if it was going to be anyone, Nel would make sense. I really didn't want to take the shiny glint out of the fabulous toy that is Ulquihime, but I mean seriously. Ulquiorra would NOT have abstained for twenty six years. He's an attractive, and practical man who knows he needs to satisfy himself. As a Hollow, hunger would have been overridden or confused with sexual desire. But he's a human now, and he would HAVE to get release somehow (especially since he has his own freaking chapter called 'THE LUST'! And he's literally horny! Get it, cause of his horned helmet? Hurr hurr…Anyway, I'm sad that you're an anonymous reviewer, cause else I would've been able to PM you and make sure that you read this to understand my intentions. Now I don't know if you'll ever see this, seeing as you've given up on my story :(

**Porcelainsnow** - Kyaaa back at ya! ^^ Yes! Grammatical errors irritate me -_-' They make even the best authors sound stupid, so I proof read my stuff about three times. Unfortunately, I sometimes miss stuff o_O And it's getting worse, since the spacebar on my keyboard and the letter 'e' are not registering properly. I'm so happy you think I write well *cries tears of joy* I've been writing fanfiction for almost two years now, so I'm glad I seem to be showing some improvement =D WW2 was sick, sick, sick! But fascinating at the same time. I just really wanna know if any Nazi ever fell for a Jew, or visa versa! Oh wells…in this they do! XD And, OMG, Can you just picture Ulquiorra pulling some badass sexy moves with his guns like Alucard? *fangasims*

**Snow Flake Falling From Sky** – You are not creepy at all! I appreciate it more then you'll ever know XD And yeah, I think the UlquiNel might've scared a few people away… -.-' glad you've decided to keep with this though! I luuuurve NnoiNel, and I don't ship UlquiNel at ALL! It was just a literary tool people! A LITERARY TOOL! As for them making eye contact so soon… I just couldn't wait! And don't worry, readers will be plenty anxious (so you have that to look forward to nyehehehehe) cause it's a long, slow road towards indoctrination alleviation - oooh, didya see whot I did thar? XD

**SuperYuuki** – I knows, right? I became FASCINATED by WW2 last year in grade 8, when we started studying it. I'll admit that it's what got me into the whole subject of History. Up until then I'd been sort of 'meh' about it, since the History taught until grade 8 is BORING. It's all just about Apartheid. I mean, I got bored with that FAST. And then – BAM – we start studying WW2. Ahhh… I want to become a literature professor with a major in creative writing and a minor in philosophy, and everyone knows that history goes hand in hand with language. So I'm glad my passion spiked. You're distantly related to Hitler? Would it be weird if I said that that was really cool? I mean, he was a monster and all, but he was still probably the most famous figure of recent history! And you're distantly related to him! Yeah, no spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm starting to get worried now. A lot of people mentioned that, and I'm feeling a lot of pressure to keep my work absolutely typo free *sweats nervously* it's so hard! Yep, I gave em human pasts =D That was very much on purpose, btw. And I think it's a bit of a mindfuck, if you'll scuze my French, when humanized people behave so inhuman. It's shocking, because we all assume that serial killers can't love, or that Nazi's didn't have emotions. I hope no one will be that stuck up, by getting offended by this o_O but if they are, I'll roast marshmallows on their flame! Yes, I loved your review! And OMG, Ulquiorra would be SO sexy with a gun! *nosebleed* xD

**none654321** – Yep! I think a lot of people have been attracted to the idea of the plot for this story, and I hope I can do justice to it's potential! ^^ I'm super glad you think I kept Ulquiorra in character, cause I was taking a gamble with that by having made him short-tempered in his youth. Thank you a million trillion times for the review! ^^

**private-emotion **– Weee! Another reviewer saying that I did Ulquiorra well. Fantabulous! I am seriously pleased that you like the story, even though it is pretty morbid o_O And here we go, as requested: another update =D

Okay! My review responses are done, and for those of you who skipped them, the real story begins now! Please enjoy, and remember, the life fire of this story rests with YOU. The story is a car, and when it runs out of fuel, it requires YOUR reviews to refill it! XD Hope to hear from you all, even if you just wanna ask me wtf I was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IDOCTRINATION ALLEVIATION<span>**

**Speak of the Devil**

Orihime yelped as both Shinigami and Karakuran screamed and fled the angry blue haired man. He was the one who had snapped the neck of the guy who had tried to attack him, and he had been grinning at her the whole time while doing it. She was slightly grateful to him for stopping the _other_ man – the freakishly pale one – from shooting her, but that didn't stop her from labelling him a cold-blooded killer.

This idea was further enforced by several gunshots and screams. Prisoners stampeded past her, and she held a shrieking Ururu to her chest, terrified for them both.

'Enemies! Kill! Kill!' It was chilling, hearing those words from the child's mouth. Two dark blue eyes widened and Ururu seemed to go into a sort of trance, staring into space and yelling random words of murder.

'Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay, Ururu-chan. It'll be all right…'

She felt sick to her stomach as she said those words, even though Ururu quieted down. Nothing was all right, and nothing would ever be all right again! A young child shouted desperately and declared words of hate for those she proclaimed 'enemies'. Innocent people were being herded like cattle towards a giant structure, where their fate was unknown. People who tried to resist were shot down, there bodies physical reminders of how trapped they were.

They could be murdered in cold blood, just like the beloved members of her caravan. Just like Ururu's parents. Just like a young boy who had tried to attain freedom by attacking the blue haired demon before her.

They could be starved, or tortured or experimented on. And none of it would matter to anyone, because those who were instigating them would be the only ones hearing their screams, or, alternatively, those who could do nothing about them. If the dragon of this story were to be slain, it would have to be by a massive contingent of armed forces playing the part of their knight in shining armour.

And that would only result in more death – which, in any case, seemed to be the only way to escape this hell that some still called Earth.

She watched as slowly a clearing, or path was made, leading directly to the blue haired man, and next to him, a scowling young girl that looked no older then her.

She seemed strangely familiar with piercing green eyes and long, messy ebony hair cascading down her back, contrasting sharply with ivory skin. She was short and petite, but with large breasts and dressed in the familiar white uniform of the Arrancar. She held a pistol in her hands and seemed to growl menacingly at all who surrounded her. She barely came up to the blue haired man's –hadn't he been called Grimmjow?- shoulder, but she looked equally as threatening.

In front of the pair lay two bodies, and it was obvious what had happened as blood soaked into the ground around them. She held Ururu to her, making sure that the girl wasn't looking. She wanted to run to the two, Shinigami by their dress, and see if anything could be done. She was a healer, after all, taught her arts by her mystical aunt. She would have rushed forward, were it not for the child in her arms.

She decided to wait and hang around. If the pair of Arrancar moved on, she could try and do something for the two – should they still be alive. She moved back a little, not wanting to appear conspicuous, but wanting to keep an eye on the two injured Shinigami.

The blue haired man stepped forward and placed a heavy black boot on the back of one of the fallen's head, scowling down at him. Orihime shivered at the expression on his sharp face, an expression of pure animalistic rage. People backed away from the two, but could only go so far due to the wall of guards at the processionals sides. Slowly, a circle was formed, as the guards near the back began to shout enquiries and the prisoners shifted and moaned uneasily.

Orihime moved aside when a young woman pushed passed her, dressed in the white uniform of the Arrancar. Green hair flowed eerily behind her as she rushed towards her comrades.

The green haired woman halted uneasily before the pair as she glanced down to the two seemingly dead Shinigami. Orihime couldn't see her face, but she could tell by her stance that she was requesting an explanation.

This wasn't good…if more of them pitched up, there would be absolutely no hope for the two Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Nel looked at her brother and Ulquiorra's sister with inquiry, her hands on her hips, as she demanded an answer.<p>

'Really brother, not even an hour into our travel and you've already caused a scene and halted the entire movement!' She frowned at his bored expression, '_What_ did they do?' she asked gesturing to the two on the road and directing her question at Damita.

The young Arrancar, not yet ranked high enough to be an Espada, shrugged her slender shoulders. When Neliel's eyes narrowed uncharacteristically and her lips pursed, Grimmjow interrupted. That was the look their cousin, Tia, got whenever she was about to unleash a whole lot of pain-in-the-ass on him.

'The bastards made a lunge at us, so I shot them.' He said, sounding lazy, 'It's no big deal, Nel. Just some stupid Shinigami with a death wish.'

Damita nodded, confirming his words, 'Dude,' she then said, with a blank expression that reminded them both of someone, 'My brother's here.'

– And speak of the devil.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra didn't need to shoulder his way through the crowd. Prisoners tripped over their weak limbs in an effort to clear a path for him, and he swept his way through like Moses through the red sea. They shot terrified looks at the intimidating commander Espada. Even though he was smaller then most of them, his purposeful step, the two twin coat tails that fluttered regally behind him, coupled with the two pistols resting in his sash and the cold expression on his dark face were enough to tell them that this Espada was not to be crossed, under any circumstances.<p>

He carved his way through the processional, nearing what he could now tell was a large gap in the crowd, most likely surrounding the most troublesome…'aspects' of his life. He trained his eyes on the few people that blocked his way through, their backs too him.

Suddenly, one of them turned her head to look directly into his eyes, and he realized that it was the Karakuran from earlier, carrying her child. Grey orbs narrowed in recognition and she stepped to the side, allowing him passed and pulling her girl's head into her shoulder to make more room. He noted that she did not scamper out of his way as though terrified, but rather stood by as though politely allowing him access to the clearing in which he could now see his fellow Espada and sister.

He did not know what it was that possessed him to do it, but Ulquiorra found himself nodding to her, acknowledging her existence with the curt gesture. He never paid attention to prisoners unless they needed to be disposed of, like the trash they were.

And yet now, he found himself showing her a small, barely perceptible sign of respect. Perhaps that was merely a response to her own, polite way of allowing him to pass.

She frowned at the action, seeming confused for a moment before she lowered her eyes to the ground, her grip on the child tightening protectively.

And just like that, he was pushing passed the last person, who yelped and gasped in his hurry to move out of his way – surprised at how his incredibly brief encounter with the Karakuran had managed too seem to last forever. It was like time had slowed.

The girl was pushed out of his mind however; as he noticed Grimmjow's weary expression and Damita's seemingly void one. He could see passed that however, and narrowed his eyes at how she seemed decidedly sheepish. Nel turned towards him at a word from Damita, and he could see a small, relieved smile on her lips. Nel may have been his superior, but he felt that she knew him to be very much in charge of her and she was quite happy to keep it that way.

'Thank God,' Neliel said with wide eyes, 'I was hoping you'd get here soon.'

Ulquiorra nodded shortly before turning a piercing glare onto his sister, who tried and failed to return it coolly. She managed to keep her poker face around Grimmjow and Nel when she needed to, but Ulquiorra's accusing stare made her feel…like a disappointment.

'Explain.' He ordered sharply.

'They tried to attack me, Ulquiorra,' She murmured, feeling her cheeks burn up with shame, 'Grimmjow stopped them.'

Ulquiorra turned his harsh gaze to the two lying completely still beneath him, and his sister felt a small thrill at seeing the rage in his eyes that flickered briefly. She tried to resist her smirk when his eyes rose back up to her, now more disapproving then accusing. Damita relaxed – he no longer blamed her. Sweet. Grimmjow could deal with his verbal lashing now.

She felt a twinge of guilt for feeling happy allowing him to take the full brunt of Ulquiorra's… 'Lecture', especially considering he had probably just saved her life. But, then again, Grimmjow had the ability to ignore Ulquiorra. She didn't

'You could not handle such trash without having to resort to gunshots, stalling the entire colony?' He asked, glare turning towards Grimmjow, as Damita had predicted, 'Why did you not simply subdue them? Knock them out and allow for the lower ranks to deal with them instead of causing the entire crowd to panic? Do you know what the outer rim guards had to deal with?'

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly, not really caring. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and his voice lowered to a dangerous murmur.

'It was a stampede, Grimmjow,' He said tonelessly, though his eyes seemed to flash, 'They were assaulted head on by the crowd. It was only lucky that their intention was to escape, not to attack. Ammunition was wasted on shooting the prisoners in the back before they could flee and create the impression that Lord Aizen's soldiers are nothing but _escorts_ for these trash, rather then guards.'

He felt Nel's sad sigh and turned to face her briefly, reprimanding, 'Silence your sorrow, Neliel.'

The full force of his anger, visible only through the narrowing of his eyes and his increased frown, turned back onto Grimmjow, 'I will have to report this mishap to Lord Aizen and reveal that I apparently cannot control you. Lord Aizen does not tolerate insubordination, and it is likely that he will be extremely displeased with the both of us.' The smaller man's eyes darkened as Grimmjow scowled down at him.

'I warn you, Grimmjow, if you endanger this operation one more time I will have to permanently remove you from Lord Aizen's ranks.'

Neliel gasped and stepped forward, picking up on the severity of the threat. She placed a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, and he whipped his head to the side, meeting her shocked expression.

'Ul…Ulquiorra. That's a bit extreme. Grimmjow was only protecting Damita. I don't see why you're acting so-'

'Idiot woman,' He cut across her, not caring for her hurt look and Grimmjow's dark one at the insult to his sister, one that was not in the least bit teasing. He lowered his voice to a bare murmur, 'Do you realize what may now happen? If any one of them picks up on the fact that we were almost overwhelmed, by nothing but blind _panic_, then anyone with half a brain will know that a full fledged, united revolt, while definitely attaining heavy casualties on their side, will likely overthrow us.'

He gradually saw comprehension dawn on their faces. And he glowered at each of them – not that you could tell.

'If that did not destroy us, Lord Aizen certainly would. I will not allow your brashness alone to endanger Lord Aizen's mission, Grimmjow.'

And with this threat hanging in the air, Ulquiorra turned to face the surrounding prisoners. His expression relaxed – again, not that anyone noticed. He knew that none of them saw him 'reprimanding' his soldiers. They only saw a casual conversation, and it clearly unnerved them.

'Continue forward,' He spoke clearly, and though his voice was not raised, they all heard him. He frowned, as they made no move to continue walking.

'Any straggler's lives are forfeit.' He told them darkly.

That got them moving.

Ulquiorra's expression remained passive as the Karakuran's and Shinigami continued moving, flowing around them uneasily like they were a rock jutting out of a river. They all made an effort to avoid coming too close to him and his comrades. His eyes swept over each pathetic, weak face. Trash. All of them. Their eyes were dull and they were completely worthless. They knew nothing but fear and blind panic, and that was why they would die.

His eyes swept over the useless masses until they came to rest upon two quivering orbs of silver.

He frowned as the red haired girl from earlier blinked at him before glancing down at the Shinigami at his feet, and then back up too him, down – and back up again. Her expression seemed pained, desperate. Her forehead was crinkled and her lips pursed. His frown deepened when she moved _backwards_, and melted into the crowd behind her, disappearing from view.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at her strange actions. She seemed restless, anxious, but not entirely afraid, like the others were. It was as if she was preoccupied. He found himself treacherously wondering what had been going on in her head when she had politely allowed him passage through to Grimmjow. She was strange, one of the only prisoners to willingly make eye contact with him.

'Hey, I recognised that chick,' Grimmjow said from behind him, leaning in to look over his shoulder, peering into the crowd, 'She kinda looked like she needed to pee.'

Ulquiorra leaned away from Grimmjow's offensive presence, even though he was considering his words. Yes, the woman had worn an expression that might indicate the anxiety one felt when one had to empty ones bladder, and could not. But something told him that was not the case.

Ulquiorra mentally shook his head of thought regarding the prisoner. It was unlike him to question their behaviour. They were, after all, trash. Nothing but simple-minded animals that were a leech on Lord Aizen's great nation. It was out of character for him to think about their actions for more then the second it took to pull the trigger on them, and regard whatever stupid thing they had done too provoke this action.

Moving on completely from thoughts of the woman, who was nothing but a drop in an ocean of filth, Ulquiorra turned to his companions, who were watching him silently, like children awaiting orders.

'Come,' He told them, once again parting the sea of prisoners as he made his way out of the processional to join Tia and Nnoitora at the head.

* * *

><p>Her breathing was hitched and she felt her heartbeat accelerate dangerously. The man had locked eyes with her now not once, not twice, but three times. She couldn't imagine what horrible repercussions there could be if she continued drawing so much attention from her captors, particularly one who had already expressed a desire to shoot her.<p>

She shivered involuntarily, and immediately vowed to herself that she would do nothing to garner the attention of any of the Arrancar, and especially none of the Espada. For Ururu's sake.

Unfortunately, that was gong to be difficult if she was to help the two injured Shinigami. If one of them caught her…

But she had no choice. She couldn't just abandon them.

Orihime stood stock still as the prisoners pushed and shoved their way passed her. She was jostled, but no one spoke out against her standing completely still in the middle of the road. They seemed too tired to complain, and too tired to avoid pushing into her.

Orihime still held Ururu against her hip, and for one, terrible moment, she felt grateful that the child was so thing, for it made carrying her almost bearable.

She swallowed that thought, regretting it instantly as the child's skinny arms clung to her like the frail limbs of a starving monkey. Ururu seemed to lose weight by the minute, and the girl hung around her neck, staring blankly over Orihime's shoulder. What was surprising was that not once did her grip weaken. Despite her frail state, Ururu remained freakishly strong.

Eventually, after what seemed like almost ten minutes of simply standing, Orihime noticed that the crowd swarming past her had relaxed somewhat, and she took this as her queue to hurry forward towards where she knew the fallen Shinigami were. She realized that, even if they were miraculously still alive, the chance of saving them now, after so much delay, was highly unlikely. But she had to see if she could try.

The two Shinigami came into view, and Orihime was sad to note that some people simple stepped right over them, not even giving them the courtesy of walking around their bodies. She understood that it wasn't their fault though – they were far too drained or afraid to notice where they were walking.

Reaching the two with some difficulty, and fighting against the current of people seeking to sweep her away, Orihime eventually made it and knelt down beside them, setting Ururu down next to her. The nine year old placed a warm hand on her shoulder and her mournful eyes took in the two.

'Are they dead?' Her meek voice asked quietly. Orihime sighed. They were both lying on their faces, so she couldn't tell what they looked like. She _could_ tell that one of them was female though.

'I don't know, Ururu-chan.' She said, not wasting any time in seeing for herself.

Gently, Orihime turned the female over, revealing a small, petite looking Shinigami with short, raven hair. Her face was pale, and Orihime felt tears prick her eyes.

She was beautiful. And she felt extremely saddened when she saw that her chest was not rising and falling, as it should be. The dark puddle of blood next to her showed just how much she had lost, and it was a lot.

Not having much hope, but deciding to be sure anyway, Orihime raised the petite woman's arm in the air, and placed to fingers on the hollow of her wrist.

Orihime's eyes widened. It was there. Tiny, almost imperceptible – but there. The steady thrumming of a pulse fluttered weakly against her fingertips. Orihime, however, couldn't quite be overjoyed just yet. Even though she was still alive, there was no guarantee that she would remain so for very long. She leaned down, placing her ear over the Shinigami's mouth, noting a far too weak rattle of breath on her cheek. It didn't seem like her airway was blocked, but to be sure she tilted the girls head to the side, causing her dark bangs to slide along her cheek.

'Okay,' Orihime muttered, her eyes glancing at the pooling of blood near the dark haired girl's gut. At least the colony was attempting to walk around them now that that she was there, a few interested or pitying gazes directed towards them. She simply tried to ignored it all.

'She's alive, but barely.'

Ururu's hands tightened around Orihime's shoulder, 'Can I help?' She asked timidly, and Orihime looked up to find the girl staring at the woman as though transfixed. Orihime smiled slightly in encouragement.

'Yes. I'll need you to apply pressure to this wound while I check up on the other one. You need to make sure to press down very hard, okay?' She told her seriously, 'Don't let up for a second.'

Ururu nodded, swallowing thickly while Orihime leaned over the girl's body, hastily undoing her sash and prying open her Shinigami robes around the area of her stomach, revealing the nasty wound in her gut. Ururu shuddered, flashes in her head causing her vision to swim for a moment.

_Mother, lying on the floor, a terrible expression of pain and loss still reflected in her dead orbs as she reached towards father, her arms outstretched for him._

_Father, his mouth open to reveal clenched teeth. His large, popping eyes._

_NO!_

'-on't worry, Ururu-chan, it's okay.' Ururu's vision cleared in time to pick up on the tail end of Orihime's sentence. She shook her head a little before nodding and dropping to her knees. The girl placed a tentative hand on the Shinigami's gut, feeling the stickiness of her clotting blood, and, in contrast, the warm gushing of her fresh blood. She placed her other hand on top of the first and curled her fingers into the gaps of the bottom one, before pressing down with all her strength.

Orihime was relieved to hear the Shinigami gasp in pain. It was a good sign, somehow.

Leaving Ururu to it, and satisfied to note that she had lifted her butt into the air to make herself heavier, Orihime turned to the other Shinigami.

All she could see of him was a spiky head of bright orange hair.

Gently pushing him over, she grimaced at the bullets – plural.

One had struck him in his shoulder, and one in his side. She could see, however, that he was breathing slightly. It only took her a second to realize it, but he was incredibly handsome. Although his brow was furrowed in pain, and his lips were pursed tightly, she couldn't help but notice that his expression seemed incredibly cute – silly even.

She frowned at her own thoughts. How sick _was_ she, thinking about someone's looks when they were clearly in pain. She felt ashamed at disgusted.

Immediately moving on from her brief moment spent admiring his aesthetics, she gripped the collar of his robes and pulled down with the quick, purposeful hands of a healer, having only a little difficulty in tearing it. Slowly and methodically, she tore the top of his robes into strips.

She couldn't help but feel that it was incredibly lucky they had both survived. But still, it was going to be incredibly difficult saving them.

Orihime reached into her hair and pulled loose one of the long, hibiscus flower clips that her aunt had given to her long ago. She placed her middle finger between the two pieces of metal to hold them apart and then began the gruesome work of poking around inside the wound to search for the bullet. She first wiped away as much of the blood as she could on his bare skin before finding the exact entrance of the bullet.

Orihime eased the clip into the wound, and her expert hand did not shake once. The clip was long, and eventually she found what she was looking for. She grimaced, holding the wound apart with her free hand by her thumb and index finger before slowly withdrawing the clip, holding the bullet firmly between it.

She was always amazed – such a tiny thing, and yet so very deadly.

Orihime deposited the bullet on the ground next to her and wiped the clip off with the same strip of cloth, before she flipped the clip around, now holding the metal side so that the flower was exposed. She lifted her knee up and picked at one of the scabs she had attained during one of her numerous, clumsy tumbles into the ground. A small droplet of blood oozed from the sore, and she brought the small blue flower to the wound, gently pressing the petals against it. The flower immediately became sticky with a thick, gel like substance coloured a bright orange.

The substance the flower was made of was called ShunShunRika, neither a metal nor stone. It was as precious as diamond and even more rare. What most people took to simply be blue coloured resin was in fact the secret to her family's reputation as healers.

Orihime swiped the gel substance off of the flower and dabbed it gently onto the Shinigami's shoulder,

The ShunShunRika created a regenerative gel that sped up tissue repair when mixed with her blood. And only her's. The ShunShunRika, once imprinted upon a set of DNA, would not absorb another.

Orihime quickly moved onto the second wound, pausing only to note that the crowd of people around her had become alarmingly thin. And she realized that, once the prisoners had passed her, only soldiers would remain.

_'Any straggler's lives are forfeit.' __She recalled what the alarming, dark ha_i_red Espada had called out into the crowd._

She hastened her work.

* * *

><p>'And then he was all 'Shut the hell up, Neliel!' I mean, seriously! I was just trying to give my opinion!'<p>

Nel was probably the most annoying person Ulquiorra had ever met. She prattled on and on and on and by the end of it all he wanted to simply put a bullet between her eyes and watch whatever she had for brains explode.

'Something you should obviously cease to attempt in future,' he murmured darkly. He did not consider Neliel trash, as he did most women, and he cared about her in that he didn't want her to have to die and he felt somehow responsible for her safety considering Grimmjow's protectiveness over Damita, but by no means did that mean he wanted to spend time around her. Her voice grated on his ears and he found himself wondering how he had ever found her attractive.

Grimmjow snorted beside him, while Damita seemed to have spaced out.

'Oh, don't be such a bitch, Ulquiorra.'

Ah, there it was. The small bursts of sudden, bipolar-like rage that Nel occasionally revealed. She would glare almost hatefully and use harsher language then even her brother. Ulquiorra knew that anyone who had not known her for as long as they had would be shocked by her response. Neliel, sweet, bouncy Neliel, swearing harshly and glaring with rage.

It was as though she compensated for having positive emotions all the time by releasing short bursts of extremely concentrated negative ones. He hated that about her. It was annoying, just like everything else she did. But Nnoitora seemed to like it.

'I have no interest in being on the receiving end of either your incessant whining or your emotional instability.' He deadpanned.

Nel glared at him, crossing her arms before storming off ahead of where they walked, near the front of the procession, no doubt in search of her lover.

'Well,' Damita reflected thoughtfully, 'At least you've probably stopped her from being pissed at Nnoitora'

Ulquiorra almost sighed, 'There is that, yes.'

He did not feel bad for his treatment of Nel – he had only spoken the truth. But he did regret it. He knew that she would be back later, extremely depressed and awkward before she would burst into childish tears and beg him to forgive her 'for being so mean', in which case he would say he did just to shut up her crying, an then she would be back to her normal, energetic self.

Until the cycle began all over again.

'Dude,' Grimmjow said with a grin, 'Keep treating my sister like that and she's gonna fall for you again.'

Ulquiorra's eyed shot to the blue haired man, 'Excuse me?'

Grimmjow chuckled, 'Nel's a masochist. Why do you think she's stuck around with Nnoitora for so long?'

Ulquiorra took a moment to think about it. He certainly wouldn't be surprised if she was mentally damaged in such a way. And when he tried to think of _another_ reason why a woman would willingly stay in the company of a sadist and a lecher, he came up blank.

'His charming smile?' Damita chipped in with a grin, referring to the infamous whale-grin that was all Nnoitora, where he somehow managed to reveal every single one of his pearly white teeth. The effect was far more disturbing then it sounded.

'Highly unlikely,' Ulquiorra responded.

'His manageable height?' Grimmjow responded sarcastically, referring to the incredible seven and a half feet that had Nnoitora towering over even Yammy, who was practically a giant.

'Doubtful,' Came the stoic response.

'His impeccable taste in fashion?' Damita asked, getting into the game now and referring to the large , silly spoon hood that the Espada wore, unnecessarily making him seem even taller. Both she and Grimmjow snorted as Ulquiorra glared ahead of him.

'Now you are just being ridiculous…'

* * *

><p>Orhime was panicking as she finally addressed the smaller Shinigami's wounds. She had done so as fast as she could, but she feared that time was seriously running out. The regenerative gel would take almost twenty minutes to have the tissue fully healed, and by then the rear guards would be upon them. She could hear the sounds of gunshots here and there, as those few who were too weak to speed up were executed without mercy.<p>

She felt a heavy feeling of despair when she realized exactly who the stragglers were – women, children, the elderly and the starving. She knew they wouldn't hesitate to shoot her if they came across her kneeling next to the two Shinigami, or Ururu, assisting her. And only five or six people passed her at a time now.

'Okay,' she said as firmly as she could, 'We need to wake them up.'

It definitely wasn't the right decision, from a healer's point of view, but there was no choice. They were all dead anyway if she didn't get them to move. She patted the orange haired man in the face, telling Ururu to do the same with the girl.

'Hey, hey,' She said almost tearfully, 'Wake up, Shinigami-san.'

The man didn't even groan.

Ururu, Orihime noticed with wide eyes, was shaking the female Shinigami – wildly.

'Wake up!' The girl cried, almost in a frenzy, 'Wake up, wake up, wake up, wakeupwakeup_wakeupwakeupWAKEUP!'_

'Ururu-chan!' Orihime gasped, prying the child off of her victim, 'You can't be doing that, you'll make the injuries wo-'

Orihime stopped talking when she noticed the twitching of the female Shinigami's face. She shuffled over quickly, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

'Shinigami-san,' She said, now firmly patting the girl's cheek, 'Wake up!'

Orihime smiled when she saw the woman's eyes flutter open, revealing themselves to be a beautiful violet colour. The Shinigami seemed dazed, and her confused gaze took in their surroundings, the dusty road and the people tramping over it heavily. She frowned, before her weary eyes came to land on Orihime's blurry face, hovering over her anxiously.

'Who are you?' She asked croakily, before she groaned and clutched a hand to her gut. 'Ah…What? I got shot. So how am I - '

'There's no time for explaining now, Shinigami-san, we have to get going.' Orihime said quickly, detaching the Shinigami's hand from her gut, where she was accidentally interfering with the ShunShunRika's work. 'Ururu-chan, support Shinigami-san to her feet.'

Ururu nodded and crouched down next to the woman, pulling her weak arm around her shoulder. Orihime was surprised when the girl again displayed her surprising strength, pulling the Shinigami to her feet with ease.

The Shinigami gasped in pain and her face screwed up into a grimace. 'Son of a bitch…' she muttered.

'I'm sorry, Shinigami-san. I know you're hurt, but there's no time for you to heal just now. Ururu-chan, go on ahead. I'll catch up with you after I wake him up.'

The female Shinigami glanced down at her companion, and Orihime felt the compassion and fear in her stare. She fisted her hands into her skirt.

'Go! Don't worry, we'll catch up.'

Without giving any of them a chance to say another word, Ururu turned and practically dragged the limp Shinigami down the road, somehow managing to overtake most of the stragglers, despite her load.

Not wasting any more time, Orihime grit her teeth. She wouldn't risk shaking him, like Ururu had done with the other one, however effective that had been. Not with wound's like this.

So, screwing up her courage, she raised her hand, palm flat –

And slapped him viciously, and smartly, on the forehead.

His eyes flew open. She found herself noting that his eyes were the most pleasant shade of tawny brown. Or were they chocolate brown? Caramel brown perhaps?

She mentally shook her head. What was she _thinking? _They couldn't be _all_ of those colours!

'G…Good day, Shinigami–san!' She said, sounding eerily cheerful in her jittery nervousness. Unfortunately, she knew one thing about her brain and mouth, one thing that was particularly affected when she was nervous.

Her tendency to ramble.

'I r-really am sorry about that, but there's no time to explain, we _have_ to get moving. And when we're safe, would you mind telling me what colour your eyes are? Only, I can't seem to decide…'

* * *

><p>AN:

lawls. Isn't she cute, rambling on about his eyes like that? I think so ^^

Okay, so I was pretty pleased with the responses to this story, but I just wanna address one issue that a reviewer brought to my attention. And I'm afraid it may have freaked some of the readers out. It's the whole UlquiNel past thing. My intention was NOT to imply that Ulqiorra has a type, and that Orihime and Nel both fall into it, and I'm really sorry if any of you got that impression. Here's what I responded:

My intention by placing Nel with Ulquiorra was most definitely NOT to imply that he has a 'type'. I just needed him to have had a past sexual relationship with someone, in order to humanize him a bit more. :/ And I figured, if it was going to be anyone, Nel would make sense. I really didn't want to take the shiny glint out of the fabulous toy that is Ulquihime, but I mean seriously - A human Ulquiorra would NOT have abstained for twenty six years. He's an attractive, and practical man who knows he needs to satisfy himself in order to function. As a Hollow, hunger would have been overridden or confused with sexual desire. But he's a human now, and he would HAVE to get release somehow.

So, I hope that explains it to you. I wanted him to have had sex with SOMEONE, but not just ANYONE, because he would never have sex with 'trash'. So, I hope that clears that up.

I'm aware that my A/N's are irritatingly long, and I appreciate the time you take to read them. There are some important notes in here :)

Okay, so I hope you all got what I did with Orihime there. I created a fake mineral called ShunShunRika that has DNA memory and activation which causes a chemical reaction upon contact with her blood - creating the healing gel. Just go with it, please xD I know there isn't supposed to be 'magic' but it isn't really magical anyway. It's gypsy ancient healing methods that just happen to work a million trillion times better then modern healing methods xD

As for Nel's bipolar...well, she seems to have little angry or depressed or hyper moments that hint at emotional stability. And she's a self-proclaimed masochist =D

I made Ururu freakishly strong because SHE IS! Omg, I watched that episode where she went all pimping on that Ldorfort or whatever his name was. She is one hardcore little girl.

So, I think that about wraps it up. Nel will NOT be falling for Ulquiorra, because I do NOT ship UlquiNel. I ship NnoiNel and Ulquihime! SO STOP HYPERVENTILATING PEOPLE!

Oh, and please do review =D

kay

tnx

bai

xD


	3. Chapter 3

**private-emotion** - Hallo! Chapter 3 at your service ^^ I know, I know, a lot of people were freaked out by the UlquiNel xD Oh wells, I only hope that this chapter sets them straight about my loyalty being with NnoiNel. :D

**MJLCoyoteStarrk** - Oooh! You thought he'd make a good doctor Mengele too! I was doing a little extra research for the story, and when I came across 'the angel of death' I was just like *point!* ZOMFG IT'S SZAYEL! xD Ururu's trance mode kicks butt! I loves it so much. I sorta wanted to include her since I love Urahara's paternal relationship with her. I personally reckon that he took Ururu away from Mayuri, and that she was like Nemu. So I made Mayuri and Nemu her parents xD Hope this chapter is gewd P:

**SuperYuuki - **Sweet! I was quoted in a review! I'm glad I made you laugh xD Grimmjow can be such a dumb-dumb sometimes! It makes me mad that people would diss you for being related (however distantly) to Hitler o.O I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm distantly related to Adam and Eve, the pair who made the biggest monumental fuck up in history. It's pretty much the same thing. Well, not really, since I'm an atheist and I don't even believe in Adam and Eve...lol. Hmmm...Ichiruki rebellion? *whistles innocently* You'll hafta wait and see! xD DON'T THINK NEL'S A BITCH! She's not! Just give her a chance xD She's just sorta bipolar. My mom's bipolar, and she's epic! ^^ Anywho, enjoY!

**Yoona** - YES! I won you over! *victory dance* fantabulous! I don't like UlquiNel either, since I can't handle Orihime or Ulquiorra being paired with ANYONE but each other. So, don't worry, we're definitely on the same page =D

**Snow Flake Falling From Sky** - *gives apple pie and bows herself out* you sure do! =D Okay...I can't give away the ending like that, but I will say that I am a DEFINITE sucker for happy endings! I already know how the story should end though. And the Horror genre is pretty much since there's a load of horrible shtuffs goings ons xD I thought Orihime was cute too! Now, if that's how she goes on a rant with ICHIGO'S eyes, just imagine how she'll be when she takes full notice of Ulquiorra's? I like Nnoitora :) I think he's very sad... :( But most people hate him and portray him like this evil...okay, he is kinda evil. Nevermind xD I still love him anyway!

**Ulquishinee** - Ahhh... Hold on a sec now xD If I had Ulquiorra and Orihime fall in love at first sight so he steals her away and they ride off into the sunset to the cheering of the townspeople complete with confetti and trumpets, there really wouldn't be much of a story. I use IchiHime (and I DETEST it, believe me) as a tool for creating angst. Don't worry, I love Ulquihime and hate all the pairings that has either Orihime or Ulquiorra with someone other then Orihime and Ulquiorra, kay? So don't stress and just go with it, we'll get to Ulquihime soon enough =D

**porcelainsnow** - I KNOW, right! I love both Hellsing AND Bleach, and I really can't decide who is sexier - Ulquiorra... Grimmjow... Gin... Alucard! Gah! So... much... of...sexiness *dies* So, yeah xD I'm glad you don't want me to rush it, cause I'm not GONNA rush it! I hate stories wherein they fall head over heals after one conversation. Those stories are just so unrealistic and seriously piss me off :/ Ulquihime is beautiful BECAUSE of the time it took to develop. And, thinking about it, Ulquiorra died before it even began anyway! So...yeah. Rushing Ulquihime = BLEGH! But, as for NnoiNel... *snickers* Well, enjoy this chapter xD

* * *

><p><strong><span>INCOTRINATION ALLEVIATION<span>**

**Hell On Earth**

They had stopped.

The Arrancar had halted the entire colony of prisoner's after almost an entire day of trudging towards Camp Menos – which never seemed to get any closer. Many, many miles behind Camp Menos they knew lay the town of Las Noches, and they could see the towers of Las Noches palace, the white standing in sharp contrast to the dark blue mountains in the distance. The soldiers kept them all on the road and set up their many tents in a massive circle around them. It would be impossible to escape passed the armed-to-the-teeth guards that stood at every tent entrance and every gap in between. They huddled in the middle, given no food, no shelter, no warmth.

And no privacy.

The first time a man approached a guard, begging to be escorted some way away so he could relieve his bowels in peace, he had been denied and roughly shoved away. It was surprising, her already cynical mind had thought at first, that the guard hadn't simply shot him right there.

But then, she realized, that being shot might have been better for that man.

He was dragged before them all, and stripped of his clothes. They had forced him to do it right their in front of them, beat him when he resisted. They had laughed loud and cruelly and said the most awful, hurtful words and she just wanted to dig herself six feet under because she knew that if she had to endure that humiliation, she would never recover. And they were forcing him then, shoving his face into the pile of excrement that they had literally tortured out of him.

'_Eat it, Karakuran filth!'_

'_Eat it or we'll kill your wife!'_

And she was crying then, her body heaving with sobs as the man began to eat his own shit, and she just wanted to reach forward and cradle him and, _'It'll be okay, I'll protect you…'_But no, and then, _oh God_, they shot his wife anyway and he launched forward and couldn't even hold her to him because he was getting the feces all over her, and then he was dead too and they had killed him – killed him for nothing more then needing the bathroom! And they were laughing and rubbing the corpses in the pile of dung and, for the love of God _let them be!_

Were they trying to teach them? The Karakuran's and the Shinigami? Were they trying to show them how filthy they were? How they were below them? Did they think that any one of them would take that as anything more then motivation to fight back against this horror – because, surely, when she turned her eyes to them they would be filled with rage and hate and they would leap forward as a united force and reclaim their rights and their freedom because _they were people too!_

But no, what was happening? Only defeat and shame on their faces, like a sea of self-disgust and a loss of pride in everything they _were_ and _oh God, oh God, NO! We are PEOPLE! Stop! You **can't **give up, you **can't**_ _let them win! Why are you all looking like this, can't you see – no! What's with that expression? Why –_

'Hey!'

She snapped her head to the side, her eyes instantly locking onto a face – a face that had exactly what it was supposed to have. She saw it in his eyes; the defiance, the anger, the readiness to fight back.

'K-Kurosaki…kun.' She muttered, aware that her eyes were wide and panicky and she had been nearly hyperventilating and – oh God, was she _crying? _She hastily wiped away the tears, ashamed at her weakness in front of him, in front of all of them, when they had such determination and bravery in their eyes.

Rukia had her tiny fists clenched at her sides and looked like a tightly coiled spring, ready to pounce forward at any time and rip whatever happened to be in front of her to shreds when she did. Ururu's eyes had once again seemed to lose their sad, endearing sparkle and were nothing but dull orbs of intent to kill. And Ichigo…

His eyes, when turned to her had such passion in them, such fire! And she had come to the conclusion that they were every shade of brown at once and she just wanted to dive into those beautiful, beautiful orbs because _there_ it was safe, and _there_ she could stay for all eternity until this hell on earth had frozen over and all that was left were the tippy top towers of that horrendous structure – Las Noches – buried under the snow.

'Don't worry, Inoue.' He said, and suddenly she was aware of his large, warm hand on her shoulder and she looked down, suddenly realizing that it was supporting her because by God if that scene hadn't made her want to faint, 'Somehow, some way, they _will_ be stopped. People wont just stand by and allow this to happen. Both Karakura _and_Rukongai are definitely devising ways to strike back.'

He sounded so sure, so confident. But now she was blushing, aware that she had been staring at him and his hand entirely too long. But, she couldn't help it. She had felt his compassion from the first moment he had opened his eyes.

'Wh-what?' He seemed confused, even as she tugged on his arm, willing him to get up. She wished she had Ururu and her crazy strength to help her lift him, because he seemed unwilling or unable to do so himself.

'_Shinigami-san, come on!' She cried, 'They're coming and we need to move!'_

_His eyes seemed to clear, and immediately he glanced around. His expression turned to one of shock and he sat up with a jolt, crying out when his wounds screamed their protest at him. But he simply grimaced and grabbed onto her arm, looking into her eyes like a lost man at sea, wanting to know where the heck his boat had gone and why he had suddenly found himself drowning._

'_Rukia! Where's Rukia?' He asked desperately, his eyes searching her face. Orihime bit her lip and looked towards where Ururu had headed, finding the pair nowhere in sight._

_Which was a good thing, she supposed anxiously._

'_Um, if you mean_other_Shinigami-san, then she's fine,' She saw the relief flood into his eyes and she chewed her lip even more viciously. She couldn't bear to give him false hope, 'Uh…for now. My friend helped her go on ahead because everyone is overtaking us and if we get left behind we'll be killed! So please, Mister Shinigami-san! We have to get going and catch up to Miss Shinigami-san!'_

_She gave another desperate tug on his good arm, trying to pull him to his feet. He was heavy, but now that he was fully awake, he pushed himself up with her, swaying once on his feet._

'_Woa-woah, Mister Shinigami-san! H-here, let me…' And she slid under his arm, her arm sliding around his waste to steady him. He glanced down at her, and then down at his wounds as they made their shaky way forward._

'_Did you…do this?' He nodded his head down at his bandaged shoulder. When Orihime nodded up at him, he raised his eyebrows, 'It's a really good job. Thank you…?' He trailed off, looking down at her suggestively._

_Orihime glanced up at him, blushing furiously at the compliment. She had **technically **cheated, but she couldn't tell him that. The ShunShunRika were her family's greatest secret, even though she knew he would have **a lot **of questions an hour from now when he realized he was fully healed. And now he wanted to know her name!_

_She stumbled, her feet catching on the bumpy road. She winced at the stubbed toe, but quickly recovered, a hand grabbing **her **waste this time._

'_You okay?' He asked, frowning down at her in a way that almost looked like a scowl. But, despite his scary expression, the tenderness in his eyes hadn't left. She gulped._

'_Ah…Ye-yeah, I'm fine, thank you Mister Shinigami-san! I – '_

'_Ichigo.'_

_Orihime blinked up at him. 'Sorry?' She asked, sounding rather stupid she realized a second later._

'_Ichigo Kurosaki. That's my name.'_

'_O-oh!' She said a bit too loudly, 'Right! Of course! Um, Orihime Inoue, pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-kun!'_

And that was that. They had caught up (with surprising difficulty) with Ururu and the Shinigami she now knew to be called Rukia Kuchiki. Something in the back of her head tingled with familiarity at that name 'Kuchiki'. _Where had she heard it before?_

But her musings were cut short when Ichigo gently detached himself from her side and staggered towards Rukia, before, in a display that had her inner healer screaming at her to _do something,_he had pulled Rukia into a _literally _life threatening embrace.

She could do nothing but stare slack jawed as his mouth lowered and he engaged them in a somewhat one-sidedly passionate kiss, before Rukia managed to shove him off and begin scolding him about almost killing her, emphasizing her point by slamming her little fists repeatedly into his bandaged chest.

And he had simply smiled in that tender way and only stopped to wince and grab at a fist that had wandered a little to close to his wound, before saying quietly to her,

'_I was worried about you, you idiot.'_

And then, like a sudden transformation, Rukia's face had become equally softened and she reached up to cup his cheek, saying a simple _'I know,'_

And they both wore loving expressions for a moment before once again Rukia was glaring up at him, and the hand that had been cupping his cheek now slapped him violently, _'But next time try to show you damn appreciation at my safety in a way that won't kill me! Idiot!'_

And that had been that. The four of them had continued forward, introductions had been made and thank you's given out. Orihime had observed them, and realized that, had it not been for their tender display upon being reunited, she could never have guessed their true feelings for one another. They hardly spoke, the dreadful atmosphere and their wounds were enough to silence all four of them. But when they did speak, for whatever reason, she saw that they acted downright antagonistic towards one another.

Name-calling and seething glares might have even convinced her that they hated each other! But, every now and then, she could see something that would never have been noticed if she hadn't been deliberately searching for it. A hint of a smile, a shadow of respect or admiration.

Now all four of them sat, near the side of the massive crowd of prisoners, and all four of them felt the horror of their treatment. The Arrancar had ambled off casually, as if they hadn't just tortured and destroyed two people, two perfectly normal, caring and alive human beings. And Ichigo was doing his best to convince her that someone was coming to rescue them. But…who?

'It's true, Inoue.' A stern voice came from beside her, a tiny hand coming to rest at the small of her back. Rukia's violet eyes shone brightly in the gloom as Orihime turned now to face her. Rukia's expression softened as she continued to speak.

'My brother is an extremely influential person,' Orihime couldn't have been imagining the sudden awe and adoration in the woman's eyes, 'He is the Grand Duke Kuchiki Byakuya of the Duchy of Rokubantai!' Rukia continued with relish (She knew she had hear that name somewhere!), 'Duke of the sixth province of Rukongai! Even now, he is probably doing all he can to marshal the twelve provincial Dukes and Duchesses together for a head on attack! So don't you worry, Inoue. We'll be getting out of here, one way or the other.'

Such faith! Such absolute certainty! And next to them she had nothing. She had no one to have faith in, no one to believe was coming for her. She had nothing but the firm resolve she saw in both of these two Shinigami, and although she would never say it, she knew that it wasn't enough.

'Sorry, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san.' She muttered, glancing down at the hands she had fisted into her skirt, watching the tiny spots the tears that still dripped silently down her cheeks made in the worn fabric, 'I just…that was really horrible.'

'Don't be ashamed, Inoue.' Rukia whispered, and Orihime believed that she had never seen more fire in a girls eyes then she had now. The almost-midget reminded her so much of Tatsuki, that she felt even more tears pool involuntarily, clouding her vision.

She hung her head, her shoulders jerking under Ichigo's warm hand, Rukia's small one steadying her shudders.

And then Orihime Inoue wept, sobbed and cried. She allowed herself to be bundled into Rukia's embrace, and shame fuelled her tears because through these horrors, through this hell on earth, she didn't have the strength to hold it together. Because people were dying all around her, and she couldn't even care if she was next.

She wept because she felt like a disappointment to those around her who managed to keep their composure and because her friends, her dear Ishida-kun, Sado-kun and Tatsuki-chan were all probably dead or dying. And she wept even harder for wishing with all her soul that it was the former, so she could at least have the comfort of knowing that they were no longer suffering.

She wept because Ururu had slowly begun to cry next to her, and it was unforgivable to cause a child to cry. She was supposed to hold it together, for her sake – and she couldn't.

But most of all, Orihime Inoue wept because something inside her was dying. Shriveling up into a dry, ash-like husk of it's former self – like newspaper in a flame. She could feel the numbness setting in because of it, and she realized that it was inescapable, this feeling. And no matter how hard she tried to resist it, it would happen eventually, and it had happened to most of everyone else.

Orihime Inoue wept, because she knew, that – like so many others – she was losing her will to live.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra made his way towards the large silhouette of his tent. The sun was slowly beginning to set slightly to the left of it, and bold pinks and bright golds assaulted his vision and sent long shadows behind him as he travelled up the grassy slope of the miniature hill that his 'quarters' had been placed upon. Around him, low ranking guards saluted at random and went about the task of setting up their superior's shelters, as their own would be closer to the prisoners.<p>

Ulquiorra ignored the salutes, weaving through the structures being set up. Furniture, food, firewood and various other artefacts were unloaded off of the vans that had followed on either side of the processional. He had ordered his tent set up upon a slight hill near the front and to the right of the road. Should he turn around, he would be able to see the many small fires set up in a circle around the large huddle of prisoners, with the lowest ranking guards setting up their tents around the immediate circumference, and the tents of the higher ranking slowly moving outwards, away from the stench of the trash.

But he stuck true to his course, his eyes sweeping over the large, khaki tent that he recognized as Grimmjow's, and they narrowed when he noted that it was being set up right next to his.

He supposed that this was a good thing. After all, while having Grimmjow under his nose didn't necessarily mean that mayhem could be avoided, it at least meant that he would know immediately when said mayhem began.

Also, it would mean that he could easily retaliate should Grimmjow cause trouble by pouring ice-cold water into his sleeping pallet – a method of punishment that Grimmjow had personally introduced to him when he had confiscated the blue haired man's gun (after he had almost shot his own foot in a alcohol induced fit of… happiness) promising to give it back after he stayed sober for a week. That had been a learning experience. The lessons?

Abuse Grimmjow for the rest of his life at every possible moment and justify it as retribution because – for God's sake – the bed had taken days to dry, _and_, make sure to carry an extra sleeping pallet.

Nodding at the guard stationed next to the entrance of his tent (standing extremely stiffly and with an expression that indicated he was cursing whatever God had placed him outside _the_ Ulquiorra Schiffer's tent) Ulquiorra ducked and entered through the two triangular shaped flaps, not entirely surprised to find that he was not alone – the tent was already occupied. With the sun sinking from view and a few, brave stars peeking through next to the crescent moon in promise of the approaching darkness, he was surprised she had lasted this late into the day.

'Evening, Neliel.' He murmured, before strolling past her position next to the entrance flap. He was satisfied to note that the subordinates whom he had ordered to set up the tent had brought in a desk, as well as two chairs. He moved around the desk and took a seat, crossing his legs and steepling his fingers while he gazed at the intruder.

Nel fidgeted awkwardly on the opposite side of the desk, having not moved from her position at the entrance. She had curled her hands into the hem of her uniform top, and was rocking on the balls of her feet. He knew why she was here, and he decided it would be best to simply wait until she spoke.

He did not have to wait long, as her hazel eyes glanced up from underneath her lashes, locking with his before once again meeting the grass beneath them. She pursed her lips and turned her head up to face him, her mouth opening, her expression worried.

She froze, and turned her gaze back downwards. Had he not been a very, _very_patient man, Ulquiorra might have growled.

'Neliel,' He said, narrowing his eyes, 'Say what you came to say and then leave me be.'

Her eyes simply darted around, and he was struck by how childlike her actions always were. The _very _much _full _grown woman acted like a guilty child who had disappointed a particularly hard to please parent – whose approval she craved. She took a deep breath, before lifting her head and facing him, letting it go in one, big garble.

_'I'm-so-sorry-I-was-so-mean-Ulquiorra-it-was-totally-uncalled-for-and-rude-and-uneccesary-and-I-know-you-were-just-making-a-comment-and-I-had-no-right-to-be-so-horrible-and-please-can-you-forgive-me!'_

To his credit, his eyes didn't even twitch. He did, however, lean forward and place his steepled hands onto the desk, his legs falling back and crossing at the ankles. His frown deepened.

'Neliel.' He said firmly, 'Your brother will no doubt be forcing his presence on me later. Say what you have to say now, _clearly_, before you are forced to be humiliated and say it in front of him.'

Her eyes widened at the thought, knowing that Grimmjow would enjoy taunting her, and she was suddenly in the seat opposite him, staring at him pleadingly.

'Okay, okay. I came here to say, I'm really, really sorry about…' Her eyes once again found the floor, 'About calling you a bitch. It was just really mean of me, and I…I hope you can forgive me.'

Her imploring gaze rose up, meeting his impassive one. Ulquiorra could see the tears threatening to fall, and he let out a sigh, closing his eyes against the sight and once again leaning back in his seat, his hands falling off the table to rest in his lap.

'Yes, I forgive you, Neliel.' He said.

Neliels expression did a 180, as he knew it would, and all of the sudden she was leaping onto the desk and pulling his into a bone-crushing hug.

'Thank you Ulquiorra! Thank you, thank you, thank you!' She cried, while simultaneously suffocating him within her massive chest. Ulquiorra calmly placed his hands on her elbows and firmly extracting himself from her iron grip by pushing her away to sit with her knees under her on his desk. He sent her a subtle glare, which she met with a beaming smile.

Ulquiorra sighed, closing his eyes once more. 'Now that you have apologized, you may leave if you have nothing else to say.'

Ulquiorra did not hear her move, and opened his eyes to find her frowning thoughtfully at him. He raised a single, elegant brow. 'Do you have more to say?'

Nel's brow furrowed, 'Yes, actually. I wanted to ask…'

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at her sombre tone.

'Ulquiorra, do you like me?'

Perhaps, if he had been drinking something, he would have sprayed it all over her before falling backwards in his chair and choking to death. As it was, his lips parted and he blinked slowly, his brain going into overdrive. Neliel couldn't possibly be thinking…No, she was smarter then that, although she rarely showed it, and in any case, she was with Nnoitora. So what…?

'What…are you talking about, Neliel?' He asked a tad more sharply then he intended (not that you could tell). Nel blinked at his reaction, and then her expression became one of dawning comprehension. He could almost hear a slight '_ting'_as the proverbial penny dropped and she realized what she had just implied with that question.

'Oh! No, I mean do you like me as a person, or friend! You know? I mean,' She laughed, 'Of course I wasn't referring to anything romantic, or even sexual,' Ulquiorra's hard expression remained unchanged and she added '– not that you weren't absolutely fantastic at that, because I can tell you right now that no one knows how to pleasure a woman like you – but that is not _at all_ what I was talking about, because as brilliant as you were, I love Nnoitora more then anything in the world and you never even really liked me…Or, at least I don't think you did.' Her expression became confused, 'I mean, you never really spoke to me unless you wanted sex, and while Nnoitora is sorta the same in that way, the difference is that he _always_ wants sex. So…that's not a problem. But you've never really shown…you know? That's why I'm asking. _Do _you like me? As a person?'

Ulquiorra listened quietly, almost amused at the way she threw the word sex around so casually, and without bothering to lower her voice. He heard the guard outside clear his throat awkwardly and hurried footsteps moving away.

'It appears my guard has fled the area because of you,' He said reprovingly, watching as she peeked over her shoulder at the tent entrance in confusion.

'Oh.'

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead thought about the question for a moment. Did he like Neliel? And even if he didn't, would it be wise to say so? Would it not be wiser to simply lie, to make his life easier?

No…No, the truth would suffice.

'Neliel,' He began sternly and she turned back to him, her expression expectant. She leaned forward, her hands splayed over his desk, 'I have known you since childhood. You have always been incessantly cheerful, and yet at unpredictable times you become moody and aggressive and you do not bother to contain your thoughts – ever. This makes you come across as crude, insensitive, and even upon occasions vulgar.'

Her expression was falling now, but he continued at his same pace.

'However, your frankness and openness when it comes to your opinions is also something to be relied upon. You do not toy with words and although it is occasionally a dangerous trait, it is also admirable. You are honest and almost never have an ulterior motive or agenda. This is both a weakness and a strength. You are honestly more of a liability then an asset, but, I do upon occasion find you…'

She perked up, her eyes widening hopefully. The tension in her body rose and she almost seemed to quiver.

'Tolerable.' He deadpanned.

Nel blinked her lips parting slightly in an expression of…what? Confusion? Astonishment?

And then she let out a burst of laughter, which might have surprised him if he hadn't known her for as long as he had. She threw her head back and laughed heartily, and Ulquiorra almost winced as the piercing noise grated on his sensitive ears. When Neliel's head lowered after almost a minute of merriment, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes, and she wiped them away, letting a stray giggle escape her every now and again.

'O-oh, you make me laugh! I suppose that's the best anyone will ever get out of you, right? Well,' – giggle – 'I guess that's good enough for me. Night, Ulquiorra!'

And she hopped off of his desk, leant over and placed a chaste peck of a kiss on his cheek before twirling around and throwing a mirthful, 'I find you tolerable too sometimes!' over her shoulder as she exited his tent.

Ulquiorra sat still then, and waited.

* * *

><p>Damita was not above using her status as Ulquiorra's sister to get her where she needed to go. She wasn't high ranking, note worthy in combat, or particularly interested in Aizen and his ideals, like her brother. But she did have one thing that worked for her, something that she had learnt from both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.<p>

Damita knew that she could be bloody intimidating when she wanted to be. She was small, and pretty and usually underestimated by people that didn't know her. She always got a thrill when she proved to people just how much the two most prominent men in her life had influenced her. Growing up as Ulquiorra's shadow, and then being introduced to his best friend – a stubborn but somehow quiet blue haired boy – Damita had immediately sensed the potential that their alliance would bring. The three of them together could RULE THE FUCKING WORLD!

She had to admit, she would never have guessed that quiet, observant little Grimmjow would turn into such an aggressive, loud and outgoing young man. Whenever Ulquiorra was to busy fighting with their dad, Grimmjow was the one who she would play with. She pulled him along, imitating her brother's brazen ways and forcing them into more mischief in one afternoon then most children would get up to in a year.

And now Ulquiorra, her dear big brother whom she loved more then life itself and whose approval she craved even more then crazy monkey sex with Grimmjow, had turned into a cold, heartless man with a completely empty expression and hardly any discernable emotion. She knew exactly when he had changed, and under what circumstances he had joined Aizen's growing army. She understood perfectly what had made him the way he was today. And she felt the bitter pang of grief at the thought.

After _that_ day, a day which Grimmjow didn't even know about, when she was twelve Ulquiorra disappeared for six years before she saw him again, after recruiting herself into Aizen's army with the hopes of finding him. Grimmjow had left barely a month after Ulquiorra had, and those six years were the loneliest of her entire life.

She had forged a bond with Nel – but it was short lived. Nel was three years older then her, and able to join long before she could. Damita still felt the pang of betrayal at being left behind by them, and those years would likely haunt her forever. None of them had seen how Las Noches, a once lively a lush area filled with the laughter of children and the smell of fresh bread, turned into a desert-like ghost town. She had sat on the porch of their home and watched tumbleweeds float along the dusty road of a town devoid of life. The bread shops from which they would occasionally swipe a fresh bun from had lost their gorgeous aroma. The fountain in the centre of town – in which they used to swim and collect small coins before being chased out and running off laughing and leaving small, wet footprints in the dusty road – had run dry.

The men and women who used to pedal their wares in loud, cheerful voices had packed up and moved on – either to another town, or to join the army. Occasionally Lord Aizen himself would venture into the town, down from his palace and then the townspeople would all gather along the main road while the flags were hastily thrown up and the many cars and trumpets and marching Arrancar would file past them with their hands held in the air. Then Aizen would say a few, inspirational words and the town would rejoice and cheer before he left again and took his soldiers – their friends and family – with him again.

Damita was the youngest out of them all, and she had sat alone and watched the ghostly memories of their happy, children's forms run through the now empty streets, the eerie echoes of their laughter haunting her for hours. Memories of those times plagued her even now, and she always felt a pang of loss at those halcyon days. Simply thinking about them brought forth a surge of painful memories.

_'Ulquiooorraaa!' she cried, pattering after him as he darted of the main road that led throughout the sizable town of Las noches. His slender, boyish form ducked through the alleyways of town, taunting her with it's agility and the promise of whatever 'big surprise' he wanted to show them, 'Wait up, you big dummy!'_

_She heard Grimmjow chuckle quietly from a little way behind her, walking calmly as though he had not a care in the world. Damita glared at him over her shoulder before quickening her pace to catch up to her brother._

_When the two of them finally found him – they gasped._

_'Ulquiorra!' Grimmjow said in an awed voice, 'What…how did you?'_

_Ulquiorra turned to them and smirked, his hands in his pockets. Beside him lumbered the giant boy, Yammy, who occasionally graced them with his presence whenever Ulquiorra asked for it. Nel bounced next to him, clapping her hands together excitedly, her turquoise hair flying around her wildly. Grinning happily behind her stood the tall, lanky form of Nnoitora and leaning casually against the ally wall with her arms crossed and with a stern expression was Tia - Grimmjow and Nel's older cousin – and her three bickering sisters. Even Szayel – the town crazy who dissected frogs and kept their hearts in jars was there along with the dark skinned Zommari. It seemed as though Ulquiorra had gathered all the town children into this hidden away, dead end alley, and Damita could easily see why._

_'You…you built a house!' She asked, her jaw hanging slack. Ulquiorra had been hinting for weeks that he had something big planned, but never had she guessed that it would be something this…cool!_

_Nestled in a massive tree that hung over the dead end of the ally wall was a large, neat little tree house. She realised now that the alley must lead to out of town as trees this large were kept in the rural area's outside, and the trees that lined the quaint little streets were generally small and well trimmed. This tree was large and wild. It was strange for one to be growing this close to the circular wall surrounding the town, and she couldn't help but admire her brother's skills in finding it. A rope ladder hung off a thick branch and dangled a few feet above the ground._

_It was perfect, she realised. The two buildings around them had no windows along this end – so no grown-up would ever know about it! And the buildings weren't that tall either, so the alleyway got a fair amount of sunlight, dappled onto the cobblestone through the canopy of leaves above them. It was absolutely beautiful!_

_'I drew up the plans and watched over construction while Yammy did most of the building and Tia organised the materials with her father,' Twelve year old Ulquiorra told the assembled circle of children somewhat smugly, patting Yammy's hip – the only part of him he could easily reach, 'This will now be our official, secret clubhouse.' He narrowed his green eyes and eyeballed each and every one of them, 'Tell a single grown-up about this and you are officially out of the club. Only Tia and Yammy knew about this so far because I knew both of them could keep a secret,' His eyes fell on Zommari, a notorious goody-too-shoes, 'Once you're out of the club, you won't be allowed to play with anyone inside the club. Anyone caught playing with someone outside of the club will also be kicked out. Everyone understand?'_

_All of the children nodded sombrely, aware of the trust that had been placed with each of them by the founders of this magnificent structure. They each copied Ulquiorra when he requested that they cross their hearts, and they did so with a sense of pride._

_'Right,' Ulquiorra said, stepping forward into the circle and giving each and every one of them a long, hard stare, 'You've all been sworn in now. But there is one more thing that each of you needs to do in order to solidify your place within the club.'_

_Each child held their breath, though a sixteen year old Tia simply smiled discreetly. What would their daring leader ask of them? A test of life and death, endurance and strength?_

_'The clubhouse is rather bare, and since Tia, Yammy and I have already done all the work, each of you will have to offer up something that will add to the place,' Ulquiorra jabbed a finger over his shoulder, pointing towards their house, 'There's no furniture, no curtains for the windows, no carpet for the wooden floor. I will be the judge of each of your offerings, and as long as I deem them worthy, you can each proceed up the ladder and deposit them inside.'_

_Each of their mind's raced, trying to come up with something that would add to a club house and please Ulquiorra. The pale young boy then made shooing motions with their hands, and they all scampered away, running as fast as their legs could carry them to go and find some 'worthy offering'. Only Damita and Grimmjow remained with the three 'founders' and they approached Ulquiorra with grins._

_'Big brother, you've seriously outdone yourself,' Damita exclaimed, grinning up at her taller sibling. Ulquiorra glanced down at her, obviously trying his hardest not to look too pleased with himself – but Damita could see the mischievous glint in his eyes._

_Grimmjow punched him affectionately in the shoulder, and the smaller Ulquiorra swayed slightly before punching him back. Both boys were now grinning._

_'Hey, Ulquiorra,' Damita asked suddenly, rubbing the back of her head in thought, 'What should I bring? We share a room anyway, so I dunno what I'm allowed to take.'_

_Ulquiorra thought for a moment, 'Just bring the toy guns,' He said with a shrug, 'We're not going to use that room for anything else but sleeping from now on, so our toys don't really need to be there.'_

_Damita nodded, grabbed Grimmjow's sleeve and pulled him along._

_Ten minutes later, the pair arrived back in the circle. Damita carried four toy guns and Grimmjow held a rolled up, red and yellow chequered rug under his arm. Damita glanced around, trying to get a look at what the others had brought._

_Nnoitora was back already, holding several rolled up posters of what she assumed where some of his surprisingly good drawings. She only hoped they weren't the naughty ones she had seen him show a blushing Nel. Speaking of Nel, the girl trotted into the circle and deposited a massive pile of dolls and stuffed animals onto the ground, before standing back and looking up at Ulquiorra proudly. His eyes fell onto the pile of all things fluffy and cute before they rose back up, glaring._

_'Neliel, what do you think this is?' He asked in lethally calm voice._

_Nel looked down at her toys in confusion and then back up at Ulquiorra. She frowned._

_'They're to decorate the clubhouse,' She said, 'Why? What's wrong with them?'_

_Ulquiorra sighed, and shook his head like a man with years of experience in such things before walking forward and patting the confused Nel on the arm._

_'Neliel,' He said sagely, 'This mighty fortress is not a dollhouse in which to store girly balls of fluff!' He said with another sigh, before his eyes lit up with fire and he rose his voice, 'Within those four walls,' He pointed at the clubhouse dramatically, 'We youths of Las Noches shall set up a Battalion of resistance against our new King, Lord Aizen's enemies! The dratted Shinigami and Krakuran filth!'_

_The awed circle of children cheered him on, while Neliel looked down in shame. Ulquiorra seized her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, 'Do you understand, Neliel? We cannot allow for such…' He gestured vaguely and with a look of mild disgust at the pile of frilly dressed dolls and smiley, button eyes frogs, '_**_Things_**_to be seen within a fortress set up for our Lord Aizen, now can we?'_

_'No…' Nel said ashamedly, 'I'll go take them back, Ulquiorra.'_

_'Good girl,' Ulquiorra said, 'But don't worry. I understand that you had pure intentions. But, for the sake of saving time, let's hear what you plan to bring next.'_

_Nel placed a thoughtful finger to her chin and glanced up at the clubhouse, 'Um…We have a welcome mat by our door, so maybe I could bring that for that little plank leading up to it. And, Grimm and I have a sheet that separates the two sides of our room. So, maybe I could bring that for the door – since I don't seen one.'_

_Nel glanced at her brother, who shrugged, in approval or disinterest it didn't matter._

_'Very well,' Ulquiorra said authoritatively, 'Go and fetch those things then.'_

_'Right!' Nel nodded, before gathering up her dolls and hurrying away._

Damita sighed, remembering how Ulquiorra had used to hold so much passion. His green eyes would dance and he would command them all using oratory skills to rival – in their minds – Lord Aizen himself. They had used that clubhouse, she remembered, for the whole of every spring and summer. Nnoitora _had_ brought naughty pictures, but Ulquiorra had denied them and instead selected a magnificent poster displaying Lord Aizen's face. Tia's younger sister, Apache, Sun Sun and Mila Rose had each brought a small stool. Zommari had brought plush red cushions, Szayel had brought a magnifying glass and a wooden board with thumbtacks that they could pin Nnoitora's poster and other important things on. When no one had remembered to bring curtains, Tia offered to arrange them anyway.

She wondered if any one of them would remember that clubhouse. She had been only eight years old when it was set up, and eleven when they had stopped using it. That had been exactly eleven years ago then. None of them – except her – cared about who they had used to be. None of them – except her – had managed to piece together the big picture. None of them had stayed behind long enough to see exactly what Aizen had done to their town. When Barragan had ruled, their had been no wars. He certainly wasn't friendly to the Rukongai or Karakura, but he had maintained times of peace, despite being a grumpy old fart.

And so, she realized, giving the Arrancar in front of Grimmjow's tent a glare and daring him to stop her from going inside, no one except her had come to the conclusion that the Shinigami and Karakuran's were not, in fact, the ones leeching of their Nation.

Lord Aizen was

* * *

><p>Nel couldn't help but smile as she left Ulquiorra's tent. He found her 'tolerable' did he? Well, she only hoped that she had by now mastered Ulquiorranese, and that she could understand his secret code of a language. She felt fairly confident that he was teasing her.<p>

The turquoise haired beauty travelled down the grassy hill, smiling at the guards that saluted to her. She didn't know where she was going, but she could smell food and her mouth was starting to water. She felt a small pang of guilt, knowing that the prisoners were likely smelling the savoury aroma of roasting meat too, and they were definitely hungrier then she was. She pushed down the feeling though, something that she was getting better and better at.

'Yo.' He heard a familiar voice greet from somewhere to her left, and she turned her head to smile brightly at Nnoitora, crouching and doodling idly in with his fingers in a patch of sand next to what she assumed was him tent. He was illuminated in the dark by a bright lantern swinging in front of the tent entrance. His narrowed eyes found hers and he grinned lazily, 'Bout time I found you, Neliel.'

Nel beamed, bounced forward and pulled him into another one of her infamous, bone crushing hugs, 'Oh, I'm so glad to see you, NnoiNnoi!' She cried, using the name she had given him when she was very young and unable to pronounce his name properly.

Nnoitora patted her back awkwardly before squirming out of her grasp and glaring at her balefully, 'Yeah, yeah. How many times have I told you not to call me that?'

Nel smiled shyly, before sticking out her tongue, 'NnoiNnoi! NnoiNnoi!' She yelled happily. Nnoitora rolled his eyes, but seized his opportunity and captured her widely opened mouth with his own. His long, slender tongue collided with hers and the two wrestled for dominance, Nel's smaller, flatter tongue pushing violently against his. She grinned against him, knowing exactly what kind of match this was and becoming determined to win it, even if it meant exploiting his obvious weaknesses as a man.

Nel pushed him over, using her massive breasts to topple his balance as she moaned obscenely, causing his tongue to retreat just enough to seize her opportunity. She grabbed the long hair dark hair splayed along the sand around him. She nipped playfully at his lip while she straddled him, her body arching. She felt satisfied that she had dominated, and began grinding against him.

Her eyes darted to the left and she chuckled sexily when she saw exactly what Nnoitora had been drawing in the sand – a pair of well drawn, massive breasts under her pouting face and heavily lidded, lust-filled eyes illuminated under the flickering lantern.

'You couldn't wait for me in person?' She asked huskily, 'Is your appetite completely insatiable?'

Nnoitora ran his tongue along the slender, exposed column of her neck, loving the way her body shivered against his.

'It is when it comes to you,' He growled into her ear.

Neliel almost began ripping off her clothes right there at those words, her arousal peaking dangerously. She knew he probably didn't even know how she would appreciate those words – how she would interpret them as loving. She didn't care if he denied it. The fact was, this man had never been any where near as interested in another woman as he was in her. And he wasn't just settling for her because he could somehow bring himself to stomach her, as Ulquiorra had. No, Nnoitora would stare and admire as many asses as he like – but she knew for a fact that she was the only one he craved.

'Um…' A trembling voice began, and Nel whipped dangerous eyes up to the young Arrancar that stood outside Nnoitora's tent, shifting his weight uneasily. He wasn't the only one trying his very best to ignore the couple getting it on in plain sight. Nnoitora, for his part, felt himself hardening at the furious and sexually frustrated look she threw at the guard. The look that said she did _not_ want to fucking wait the thirty seconds it would take to enter the privacy of his tent.

Personally, he wouldn't have minded doing it right their in front of all of them to show them that this crazy-ass bitch with the temperament of bowl of both mild, sweet whipped cream and sugary biscuits as well as fucking burn-yo'-tongue off hot sauce was _his_, but that would mean he'd have to allow someone other then him and Ulquiorra to see her magnificent assets – and that was not acceptable.

'Hey, let's take this inside.' He said lazily, pushing her off him and getting to his feet, stretching out a hand to help her up.

Neliel pouted up at him, and he realized with a grin that, were it not for the clothing, she was a mirror image for the now ruined sand picture he had drawn.

This was gonna be a _geeewd_ night…

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki swept down the hallway of the palace in Rukongai's ruling province Ichibantai. (The palace of Rukongai's monarch was set in it's capital city, Soul Society). Clad in a smart top hat, a dark, elegant and fully buttoned up trench coat, a pair of slim white gloves and high black boots, Duke Byakuya Kuchiki simply brought with him an air of crisp, clean decorum and a strict adherence to rules and etiquette.<p>

Servants scurried out of his way and greeted him with low bows, the males clad in their white suites and the females in their frilly maids dresses. Their autocratic Monarch, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto patiently awaited his arrival. He did not know whether he was the last to arrive or not, but he made haste in any event. Behind him, his Butler in times of peace and lieutenant in times of war, Renjia Abarai, made his frustration known.

'Captain,' The red haired man, clad in army trousers, laced up combat boots and a black vest whispered behind him, mindful of the servants around them, 'Captain, why the heck do we have to go to this meeting? We're wasting time that we could be using to save Rukia!'

'Renji,' The Duke said authoritatively, in a low murmur, 'King Genryūsai will not authorize any manner of attack on Duke Aizen if we do not co-operate and attend his meetings.'

Renji pushed his loose, stringy hair out of his glaring face, dutifully following his Captain through the winding hallways of the massive Palace. It was a few minutes later that he once again spoke.

'How the heck can we still follow his orders?' He spat, almost to loudly. A few servants stared curiously and he once again lowered his voice into a harsh whisper, 'The bastard practically rolled out the red carpet for Aizen when he didn't stop him from taking the free lands in between Karakura and Hueco Mundo! You warned him, Captain, that he would begin taking other territories, and now he has! He waited until it was too late to proclaim war, and now Rukia and Ichigo have been captured, along with all the other Shinigami that we had stationed to protect Karakura.'

Renji waited for a response, and when none came he continued, aware of the stiffening in his Captains muscles, 'Captain, you know I'll stand by you till the end, but if we continue to follow that idiot, our Rukia will be lost forever, and her fiancé.'

Byakuya turned one steely gray eye over his shoulder to gaze expressionlessly at his lieutenant, 'Our King has not been completely idle, Renji.' He said calmly, 'He has been prepared for years, and thanks to him all the Dukes of Rukongai have combat experience. Cease this treasonous talk and be silent.'

Renji scowled, but bowed and said, 'As you wish, Captain.'

The rest of their journey was spent in silence, and it took them about five minutes to reach the two, massive grand double doors that lead into the conference room. Byakuya glanced back at Renji, a silent warning in his eyes as he wrapped the golden door knockers against the wood. From inside, they heard an old, gravelly tone call, 'Enter.'

Byakuya swung the double doors open and stepped through, removing his top hat and bowing low, 'My King,' He said.

'Rise, Duke Byakuya. We've been waiting for you. Punctuality was ever your strong point, but your tardiness is understandable due to recent circumstances concerning your sister. No matter. Come, take a seat. We can now discuss our next course of action against the tyrant Lord Aizen.'

* * *

><p>AN:

Phewph! That was the longest chapter so far me thinks =D No Ulquihime, but I hope you all enjoyed the bit of NnoiNel I threw in there.

Okay, please pay attention to this one: It's really difficult for me to create a realistic and angsty setting when people continuously complain about my coupling. YES there was a past relationship of UlquiNel. YES there is one sided IchiHime. For Pete's sake people, if I made it that Orihime and Ulquiorra fell in love at first sight and he grabbed her and they both rode off into the sunset to the cheering of the townspeople complete with confetti and trumpets right away, there really wouldn't be much of a story, now would there? So, PLEASE, if there is one thing I can restrict from reviews (obviously I can't force you to listen to me) but please can there be no more complaints about pairings? I'm trying to go about this realistically, and it's extremely difficult when there are complaints about that. So, pretty please no more of that?

Allrighty. So, there was a flashback of there childhood which I really enjoyed writing, as well as mentioning of the King actually DOING something! For those of you wondering about what the Arrancar uniforms look like, they're exactly the same as they are in Bleach (including the colour) except that the hakama (you know, the poufy skirt-pants) are replaced with regular old pants, like you would find in a suite, tucked into their black and white boots. Also, they all wear the Hitler uniform hats instead of their masks, and the Espada have a bunch of badges on their uniforms. You can find out what they look like just by googling 'hitler uniform'. Okay? So Grimmjow still has the open jacket, Ulquiorra still has the coat tails. Probably the one person whose uniform you can picture as the same is Nel's, which had the neat pants anyway. Nnoitora's uniform looks pretty much the same too, since he doesn't wear a hakama. Damita's uniform is white cargo pants tucked into the high boots and a boob tube under a jacket sort of like Grimmjow's.

Oh! And, I have now figured out what the theme songs for this story are. I have the theme songs for different pairings as well as the main theme song.

There are individual theme songs for the two main characters: Ulquiorra and Orihime.

Ulquiorra's theme songs (and this should be a hint of sorts to you) are '_My sweet revenge_' by _System of a Down _and '_Welcome home_' by _Coheed and Cambria_. The second song is NOT his POV of Orihime, but rather his POV of all women in general. It's a weird, but epic song.

Orihime's theme songs are '_All good things come to an end_' by _Nelly Furtado_ and '_Forty Six & 2_' by _Tool. _That last one is very dark and gives me shivers – especially when I think of it in context to this story. I recommend you listen to it while reading the lyrics since the singer sings very softly.

The Ulquihime theme song is '_Remedy_' by _Little boots_. You really must listen to the lyrics. They really suite the story, and Ulquihime.

The NnoiNel theme song is '_I Like That_' by _Luciana, Richard Vission and Static Revenger_. If you listen to that while reading the NnoiNel scene, you will flip! It is SUCH a sexy song!

The Ichiruki theme song is '_Kryptonite_' by _Three Doors Down_. A really cool song =D

The GinRan theme song (yes there's GinRan!) is '_Creep_' by _Radiohead._ It's from Gins POV, and it makes me sad :( but it's very cool! ^^

The theme song for every action-filled chapter with battles and such (I'll tell you which ones they are) is '_Invaders must die_' by _Prodigy'_

The Espada's theme song is '_Pet_' by _A perfect Circle_, and it's about them being Aizen's pets. A seriously awesome song that suites them PERFECTLY! It also touches on their indoctrination and how Aizen tries to hide the fact that he's brain washing them by sort of treating them like children and telling them to 'go back to sleep'. It tells the story of how he's painted the Shinigami and Karakurans as 'boogeymen' and stuff. It's really brilliant. It is one of the best songs EVER!

So, that's all for now but if there are more couples or scenes that need theme songs I'll add them :)

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter (despite it's lack of Ulquihime – there will be more, I swears!) and pretty please review! ^^


End file.
